Nomen est Omen
by sulka
Summary: Onko isän nimi kohtalo? Keisari lähettää alaisensa kaukaiselle planeetalle selvittämään huhuja kapinallisten salaisesta kokouksesta, mutta onko kaikki miltä näyttää? Luke/Leia/Vader
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aihe on pyörinyt päässäni pidemmän aikaa. En koskaan pitänyt sarjakuvaa "Vader's Quest" kovin onnistuneena, joten halusin löytää sille vaihtoehdon. Kyseessä on myös uudelleen kirjoitus vanhasta tekstistäni, toivottavasti nyt vähän selkeämpänä.Tarina on myös käynyt pienoista muokkausta lähiaikoina. Olen poistanut aikaisempia kohtauksia ja lisännyt tilalle jotain uutta.

En omista Star Wars:ia. Lainaan vain henkilöhahmoja sekä GFFA-universumia ja palautan sitten takaisin paikoilleen.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Prologi**

- - - - - - - - - -

Sinä aamupäivänä satoi. Ei tavallisia sadepisaroita, vaan suuria, helmiäismäisiä vesikarpaloita. Ne maistuivat suolaisilta. Leia kokeili yhtä pisaroista, työnsi kielensä ulos ja maisteli kimmeltävää nestettä, mitä satoi Yavinin taivaalta.

_Taivas itkee_, Leia pohti. _Taivas itkee puolestani, itkee kuolemaa_.

Ajatus oli lapsellinen, mutta sopi Leian olotilaan. Tuntui omituiselta olla keskellä tätä kuhisevan vilkasta elämää ja samalla tietää, että vain hetkiä aiemmin tuhat, ei enemmän – jopa miljoona ihmistä oli menettänyt henkensä. Hänen toimestaan. Katsoi sitä miten päin tahansa; hän oli syypää heidän kaikkien kuolemaansa.

_Kaikkein pahinta_, Leia pohdiskeli seistessään muinaisen kivipyramidin kielekkeellä ja katsoessaan maisemaa, joka aukeni hänen alapuolellaan; sumua joka kietoi vehreän viidakon latvat kosteaan kaapuun; harmaankalpeaa maisemaa, jonka uumenista kantautui viidakoneläinten ääniä: nau'untaa, siritystä, sirkutusta. Pahinta ei ollut se mitä hän oli uhrannut. Vaan se, että se ei tuntunut miltään. Ei yhtään miltään.

_Näinkö se menee? _Leia pohti hajamielisesti. Varastiko unelman todeksi todistaminen samalla unelmalta sen sielun? Siitäkö hänen äitinsä oli häntä varoittanut? Hyvin mahdollista.

Leia huokaisi laskien katseensa. Hän ei voinut syyttää ketään, sanoa olleensa tietämätön päätöksensä seurauksista, kieltää valintaansa. _Ei. _Leia pudisti päätään ja astui taemmas sateen yltyessä yhä kiivaammaksi ja rapistessa ikivanhaa kivikatosta vasten, valuessa vuolaina virtoina maahan. Yavinin rankkasateet eivät kestäneet koskaan kauan. Pian aurinko paistaisi jälleen kerran ja kuivaisi taivaan. Mutta tämän hetken ajan Leia antoi itsensä kuunnella sateen lohdutonta ääntä ja pohtia omia valintojaan.

Hän ei voinut syytää ketään. Edes itseään. Syyttämiseen liittyi aina valinnan mahdollisuus, valinnan ja vastuun tiedostaminen. Mutta totuus oli se, että hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut valinnanvaraa. Ei minkäänlaista. Se oli hänen nimiperintönsä. Hänen syntymäoikeutensa ja kohtalonsa.

Leia tunsi kirpaisun rinnassaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kätki luomiensa taakse kyyneleet, mitä ei vuodattaisi tänään eikä huomenna. Sen hän oli tajunnut ensi hetken voitonhuuman haivuttua ja jätettyä jäljelle vain muistoja kuolemasta ja menetyksistä. Hän ei tulisi itkemään. Hänellä ei ollut enää sydäntä siihen. He olivat voittaneet, mutta millä hinnalla?

Leian sisintä poltteli aution avaruuden kaltainen kylmyys. Se oli saapunut Kuolemantähden jälkeisenä yönä eikä jättäisi häntä enää koskaan. Mutta hän oli Alderaanin prinsessa Leia Organa. Hän oli kuka hän oli, ja siksi hän kestäisi, liittyisi juhlaväen joukkoon ja iloitsisi muiden kanssa. Se oli hänen velvollisuutensa hänen tovereitaan ja kuollutta maailmansa kohtaan. Isäänsä kohtaan.

Kuolleet olivat kuolleet, mutta elävät elivät edelleen. Se olisi hänen voittonsa ja saavutustensa hinta ja vain sen verran hän oli valmis niistä maksamaan. Ei yhtään vähempää eikä enempää.

Leia käänsi selkänsä udun peittämälle viidakolle ja kuoleman ajatuksille. Hän jätti näköalaterassin taakseen tietäen, että häntä odotettiin. He olivat voittaneet ja hänen kuului liittyä riemuitsevien joukkoon.


	2. Chapter 2

En omista Star Wars:ia. Lainaan vain henkilöhahmoja sekä GFFA-universumia ja palautan sitten takaisin paikoilleen.

**NOMEN EST OMEN**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Luku 1**

- - - - - - - - - -

Yksi nimi. Yksi ainoa nimi. Kaiken todennäköisyyden mukaan sen selville saamisen ei olisi pitänyt olla hankalaa. Ei ainakaan hänen ja hänen herransa resursseilla, mikä käytännössä tarkoitti taas koko galaksin resursseja. Mutta niin se vain oli. Hänen kontaktinsa eivät vieläkään olleet saaneet selville mitään tähdellistä siitä onnekkaasta kapinallislentäjästä._Onnekkaasta,_ Vader tuhahti mielessään. Sana oli harhaanjohtava ja väärä. Jos hän oli jotain edesmenneeltä mestariltaan oppinut, se oli, että onnea ei edes ollut olemassa.

Ei. Se mikä sai hänet usuttamaan jokaisen kontaktinsa selvittämään mysteerisen kapinallisen nimeä johtui joistain täysin muusta. Nimillä oli valtaa. Sen hän oli oppinut. Tarvittiin vain nimi ja hänellä olisi voima ja valta. Silkka tieto antaisi hänelle ylivoiman. Nimen avulla hän löytäisi menneisyyden, sukulaiset, suhteet. Viholliset. Rakkaat.

_Heikkoudet..._

Mies jolla ei ollut nimeä sai Darth Vaderin hermostuneeksi. Mies vailla nimeä oli vain haamu tai kummitus. Olento vailla olomuotoa. Vader tiesi että ei ollut kuvitellut kapinallislentäjää, mutta hän oli voimaton niin kauan kuin hänellä ei tietoa siitä ketä etsiä. Nimi oli kaiken avain. Mutta hän oli odottanut nyt jo kuukausia eikä tuloksia vieläkään näkynyt. Darth Vader alkoi tulla ärtyneeksi eikä galaksissa ollut olemassa paljon pahempia asioita kuin vihastunut Sith-lordi.

Vader tosin tiesi, että hänellä olisi paljon toisia velvollisuuksia ja tehtäviä. Ehkä jopa huomattavasti tähdellisempiä, kuten sen petollisen rikoslordin kiinni saaminen, kapinallisten uuden tukikohdan selvittäminen tai Ulkoreunan kahakoihin puuttuminen, mutta... Tämä oli henkilökohtaista. Pilotti oli melkein pitänyt häntä pilkkanaan lentotaidoillaan, tuhonnut yhdellä ainoalla torpedonnapin painalluksella avaruusaseman, jonka turvaksi Vader oli lähetetty. Kapinallislentäjä oli vastuussa monista asioista keisarille sekä keisarikunnalle ja maksaisi vielä niistä. Sen lisäksi jokin hänessä oli ollut erilaista, melkein kiinnostavaa. Niin paljon kuin lordi Vaderia ärsyttikin myöntää asia, hän oli utelias.

Ajatus oli samaan aikaan sekä kammottava että oudolla tavalla kiihottava. Hän ei muistanut milloin viimeksi oli tuntenut uteliaisuutta. Vader vakuutti sen johtuvan ainoastaan aistimastaan voiman värähtelystä. Kapinallisten keskuuteen ilmestyvän voiman käyttäjän ilmestyminen heti Obi-Wan Kenobin kuoleman jälkeen oli hälyttävää. Se että pilotti onnistui vielä suorastaan mahdottomassa tehtävässä ei hälventänyt Vaderin epäilyksiä. Oliko Kenobilla kenties ollut uusi oppilas?

_Kiinnostavaa ja vaarallista... _Hänen oli otettava selvää tästä kapinallisesta. Jos hänen epäilyksensä osuisivat oikeaan, kapinallisesta saattaisi olla suunnatonta vaaraa sekä hänelle että hänen herralleen.

Mies puristi kämmeniään yhteen tuijottaessaan alapuolella avautuvaa näkymää. Hän erotti Coruscantin kaupunkiplaneetan miljoonien valojen välkkyvän hämärtyvässä illassa sekä tuhannet pienet ilma-alukset, kiiturit ja koneet, jotka pilkkoivat kaupungin ilmatilaa. Coruscantin levoton liikenne ei koskaan loppunut eikä pysähtynyt. Kaupunkiplaneetan ikuinen rytmi kaikui yhä edelleen sen sydämen lyödessä tasaisesti lyöntejään. Sen hengitti keinotekoisesti. Tahdottomat solut kuljettivat keuhkoihin pakotettua happea ylläpitääkseen elämää, jonka olisi kaiken järjen mukaan pitänyt olla jo kuollut.

Vader katsoi syrjään entistä ärtyneempänä mutta vilkaisi jälleen kuin pakotettuna takaisin. Hän ei tiennyt mikä oli saanut hänet pysähtymään tälle paikalle mistä hän näki kaksi Coruscantin vanhinta monumenttia: käytöstä suljetun pyöreän senaatin ja sen vieressä kohoavan toisen hylätyn rakennuksen.

Korkeat valkoiset tornit piirtyivät hämärtyvää taivasta vasten. Ne uhmasivat edelleen Coruscantin painovoimaa, mutta rakennuksen valot olivat pimeinä. Vanhan palatsin valot olivat pysyneet sammuneina siitä lähtien kun hän oli hyväksynyt oman osansa keisarikunnan tukipilarina. Vader veti syvään henkeä tuijottaessaan hylättyä palatsia. Voima yksin tiesi mikä oli saanut hänet jäämään juuri tälle paikalle, ei ainakaan katumus.

He olivat olleet hölmöjä ja ansainneet kohtalonsa.

Naamion peittämät kasvot vetäytyvät hetkeksi irvistykseen ja hän kiepsahti ympäri musta viitta hulmahtaen. Hän jätti huikean näköalan ja sen hetkeksi esiin puhaltaman menneisyyden taakseen eikä nähnyt kuinka autioitunut jeditemppeli peittyi planeetan yli pyyhkiytyvään pimeään.

- - - - - - - - - -

Keisarin kaartilaiset päästivät hänet sisälle kyselemättä. Hänen herransa oli täytynyt ilmoittaa hänen tulostaan heille jo aikaisemmin. Vaderin pudisti päätään. Samantekevää mistä keisari oli tietonsa onkinut: vakoojilta vai voimalta. Sitä paitsi hänen herransa halusi tavata hänet. Vader oli tuntenut mestarinsa tahdon puhuttelevan mieltään voiman kautta. Mies pakotti itsensä hillitsemään häntä puistattavat värähdykset. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen hän ei ollut vieläkään saavuttanut edes puolia siitä taidosta jonka hänen herransa omasi.

Mutta hän oppisi ne. Mies vannoi hiljaa mielessään. Joku päivä hän olisi jopa mestariaan taitavampi ja vahvempi. _Ja kun niin kävisi..._Vader sysäsi nämä ajatukset nopeasti syrjään. Sith oli uskollinen vain itselleen. Kumpikin heistä tiesi tämän, mutta niin kauan kuin hän oli oppipoika, hän ei tohtinut ajatella näitä asioita. Etenkään näin lähellä herraansa.

Vaderin astuessa sisään hän erotti heti keisain tuolilla. Arpeutunut, kalpea mies tuijotti lähestyvää mustahaarniskaista miestä tumman kaapunsa varjoista. Keltaiset silmät välkähtivät ja vino hymy välkähti ryppyisillä kasvoilla Vaderin polvistuessa hänen eteensä.

"Mikä on tahtonne, herrani?" Hänen ei tarvinnut teeskennellä uskollisuutta, vaikka hän halveksuikin itseään sen johdosta. Vader kunnioitti herraansa. Hän samaan aikaan pelkäsi, vihasi, kunnioitti ja rakasti tätä miestä, joka oli ottanut häneltä hänen vanhan elämänsä ja antanut tilalle uuden. Hänen nykyisen elämänsä. Hänen nimensä.

Darth Vader, Sithin musta lordi.

Hän ei olisi mitään ilman keisaria. Tieto siitä söi häntä joka päivä hiukan enemmän, sitoi häntä hieman syvemmälle hänen herransa tahtoon. Näinä vuosikymmeninä heillä ei ollut erimielisyyksiä. Keisari käski ja hän totteli. Mutta toisinaan Vader huomasi pohtivansa mitä hänen mestarinsa tekisi, jos hän joskus kieltäytyisikin.

Vader kurtisti kulmiaan ja keskitti mielensä tähän hetkeen. Moisen ajatteleminen oli typerää ja vaarallista. Liian typerää hänelle.

"Nouse, ystäväni", Palpatine kohotti pehmeästi tietämättä alaisensa pään sisällä liikkuvista mietteistä. Ja jos hän ne tiesikin, hän ei välittänyt.

Vader totteli.

"Vakoojani ovat saaneet selville, että joukko kapinallisia on kokoontumassa Meredon-sektorissa. Epäilemättä luomaan sopimusta maanalaisen liikkeen kanssa." Vino hymy välähti jälleen keisarin kuihtuneilla kasvoilla.

"Olen tietoinen raportista, herrani", Vader myötäili varoen. Hän oli lukenut saman koosteen, mutta ei ollut kovin varma keisarin suunnitelmista.

"Kapinallisten joukossa pitäisi olla edesmenneen Organan tytär", keisari jatkoi, ja Vader jäykistyi. Hänen herransa ajatuksenjuoksu alkoi käydä hänelle selkeämmäksi, vaikka tarkkaa syytä Vader ei osannut edelleenkään arvata.

"Herra?"

"Haluan, että otat joukkosi ja laivueesi ja lennät tarkistamaan tilanteen", keisari heilautti välinpitämättömästi kättään. "Uskon, että matka saattaa osoittautua varsin antoisaksi. Monellakin tavalla..." hän totesi salamyhkäisesti paljastaen samalla kellastuneen hammasrivistönsä alaiselleen.

Mitä hän sillä tarkoitti? Vader seisoi hetken liikkumatta paikallaan. Oli epätavallista, että keisari lähettäisi hänet näin yksinkertaiselle tehtävälle näin epävarmojen tietojen pohjalta. Hän tiesi, että Bail Organan perheellä oli ollut lämpimät suhteet Meredon-systeemiin ja siksi oli oletettavaa, että kapinalliset lähettäisivät Organan tyttären tekemään sopimusta. Silti se oli vain sitä – oletettavaa, ei varmaa –, mutta Vader tiesi paremmin kuin kyseenalaistaa mestariaan.

"Kuten tahdotte", hän kumarsi viimein syvään ja poistui paikalta.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kiilamaisen avaruusristeilijä_ Executorin _komentajat olivat toivottamassa päällikkönsä tervetulleeksi sukkulan saapuessa tähtituhoojan telakalle. Vader tunsi ärtymyksen välkähtävän sisällään ja hän tyytyi vain nyökkäämään amiraalille harppoessaan laskusiltaa alas.

Amiraalin oli melkein juostava pysyäkseen hänen rinnallaan.

"Lordi Vader", amiraali Ozzel kuulosti hengästyneeltä. "Laivastonne toivottaa teidät tervetulleeksi takaisin." Sanat olivat kohteliaat, mutta vailla todellista merkitystä. Vader aisti Ozzelin hämmennyksen hänen äkkinäisestä paluustaan.

"Amiraali", hän sihahti ja vilkaisi vierellään kiiruhtavaa pyylevää miestä. "Säästä turhat puheet toiseen kertaan. Haluan vain tietää onko laivasto lähtövalmis."

"Kyllä lordi Vader", Ozzel vakuutti. "Kaikki on tarkistettu ja valmiina kuten pyysitte."

"Hyvä. Suunnatkaa siis kurssinne kohti Meredon- systeemiä", Vader käski pysähtyessään ja katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa suoraan amiraalia. "Oletan, että läsnäoloani ei tarvita komentosillalla ennen saapumistamme."

Amiraali suoristautui vieden samalla kätensä ohimolleen. "Ei, lordi Vader", hän vakuutti lihas leukapielessään nykien.

Mies nyökkäsi. "Lähettäkää laivaston raportti yksityishuoneeseeni", hän kohotti mustien käsineitten peittämän sormensa ja heristi sitä amiraalin kasvojen edessä. "Minua ei saa häiritä ennen kuin olemme perillä. Onko asia selvä?"

Vader ei erityisemmin pitänyt amiraalista ja vielä vähemmän luotti mieheen. Hänellä oli epämääräinen aavistus siitä, että amiraali piti hänen selkänsä takana yhteyttä keisariin. Mutta Vader antoi asian olla. Ozzelin nimittämisessä hänen laivastonsa komentajaksi oli turhan monta piirrettä, jotka haiskahtivat hänen herransa käsialalta.

Keisari ei tietenkään ollut niin typerä, että olisi kuvitellut oppipoikansa olevan tästä tietämätön, eikä  
Vader puolestaan ollut niin typerä, että olisi uhmannut herransa tahtoa. Sitä paitsi oli parempi pitää viholliset lähellä itseään. Hän siis salli Ozzelin amiraliteetin, mutta vain niin kauan kuin miehestä olisi hänelle hyötyä. Joku päivä kun mies epäonnistuisi, mistä Vaderilla ei ollut epäilystäkään, hän korvaisi amiraalin jollakulla itselleen soveliaammalla henkilöllä. Siihen asti hän antaisi Ozzelin kuvitella olevansa keisarin mahdin suojaama.

"Kyllä, lordi vader!" Ozzel vastasi, ja odottamatta kauempaa Vader kiepsahti ympäri harppoen tiehensä. Hänellä olisi vielä tehtävää, kuten käskyjensä lähettäminen agenteilleen siksi aikaa kun hän olisi poissa. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin pilotin henkilöllisyys paljastuisi, ja kun niin tapahtuisi, Vader halusi olla ensimmäinen, joka saisi sen selville.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaikki oikeudet kuuluvat George Lucasille ja Lucasfilm-yhtiölle.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Luku 2**

- - - - - - - - - -

Vihreänsininen Meredon oli jotain täysin toista mitä Luke oli koskaan elämässään nähnyt. Aavikkoplaneetan kasvattina hänellä ei ollut kokemuksia suurista vesialueista. Liittouman edellisellä tukikohdalla, viidakon peittämällä kuulla, Yavin IV:llä oli ollut tietenkin järviä ja jokia. Luke oli huumaantunut pelkästään jo niistä, mutta nähdessään nyt kokonaisen planeetan täysin veden peittämänä, hän ei voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa näkyä edessään.

"En ole koskaan nähnyt..." poika aloitti haparoiden, mutta keskeytti sanansa pudistaen päätään. "Se on kaunis", hän henkäisi osaamatta sanoa muuta.

Prinsessa Leia vilkaisi huvittuneesti nuorta pilottia vierellään. Luken ehtymättömässä ihmetyksessä ja ihastuksessa galaksia kohtaan oli jotain äärettömän suloista. Sen tajuaminen sai prinsessan oudolla tavalla haikeaksi. Hän ei enää muistanut milloin itse oli ollut yhtä viaton ja tietämätön. Luultavasti ei koskaan. Alderaanin kruununprinsessana, kapinaliiton johtajana ja entisen senaatin jäsenenä hänellä ei ollut varaa olla viaton.

"Avaruus on täynnä muitakin vesiplaneettoja, kuten vaikka Mon Calamari", tyttö totesi viimein seuratessaan pojan sormien liikkuvan taitavasti aluksen ohjaimilla. "Ja ne ovat aivan yhtä kauniita, elleivät kauniimpiakin." Hän hymyili Lukelle ja poika punastui kääntäen katseensa kiireesti takaisin CR-70:n ohjaimiin. Alus totteli pojan käsien ohjausliikkeitä kuin lumottuna ja kallistui niin nopeasti että sisäiset painovoimareleet eivät olleet pysyä muutoksessa.

Leian hymy syveni. Miten Luke pystyikin olemaan niin ilmeisen viaton ja silti samaan aikaan tämä peloton pilotti, taitava taistelija ja kapinaliiton pelastaja? Viattomuus ei tietenkään kestäisi kauan, sen Leia tiesi. Sota vaati veronsa. Se kulutti uhrinsa, kuten oli tehnyt Leialle. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin Lukesta kuoriutuisi samanlainen karu sotilas, kuten kaikista muistakin liittouman jäsenistä.

Mutta Luke ei ollut tavallinen, Leia muistutti itseään. Luke oli ollut jedin oppilas ja hänellä oli salaperäinen voima tukenaan. Hän oli myötätuntoinen ja kiltti, kenties myötätuntoisempi kuin Leia oli koskaan ollut. Prinsessa huokaisi. Syvällä sisimmässään hän ehkä jopa kadehti poikaa, tämän mahdollisuutta elää normaalia ja suojattua elämää.

"Haluaisin nähdä ne kaikki", Luke puhui hiljaisella, uneksivalla äänellä. "Kotona aina unelmoin siitä, että pääsisin lentämään ja matkustaisin galaksia ympäri. Näkisin kaikki maailmat..."

Leia virnisti pojan sanoille. "Toiveesi näyttää toteutuneen", hän totesi hyväntahtoisesti.

Luke hymyili hajamielisesti ohjatessaan konetta alemmas kohti kimmeltävää sinistä planeettaa. "Niinpä", hän totesi yllättävän haikeasti ja sai osakseen kummastuneen katseen tummahiuksiselta prinsessalta.

"Mitä?" Leia kysyi uteliaana. Eikö tämä ollutkaan sitä mistä poika oli unelmoinut?

Luke kohautti harteitaan. "Niissä unelmissa isänikin oli hengissä", hän tunnusti hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Kaipa se on niin, että kaikkea ei voi aina saada..."

Totta, Leia tunnusti mielessään, muttei sanonut mitään. Mitä hän muka olisi voinut vastata? Hänkin kaipasi isäänsä. Hänen unelmissaan Bail Organa asteli yhdessä tyttärensä kanssa senaatin käytävillä vapaana keisarin käskyvallasta. Hänen unelmissaan ei ollut keisarikuntaa, vaan jokaisella kansalla ja planeetalla oli vapaus elää omaa elämäänsä. Muisto kodista kirpaisi jälleen kipeästi Leian sisintä, mutta hän työnsi sen päättäväisesti syrjään. Hänellä ei ollut nyt aikaa surra. Kuten Luke oli sanonut, kaikkea ei voinut aina saada, mutta se ei estänyt Leiaa yrittämästä saavuttaa edes jotain osaansa unelmistaan.

Pieni merkkivalo alkoi palaa metallisessa konelaudassa. "Prinsessa, avaatko siivekkeiden suuttimet?" Luke pyysi Leiaa väännellessään ohjaimia ja alus kallistui lievästi. Hän rypisti kulmiaan mietteliäästi planeetan sinisen pinnan muuttuessa tarkemmaksi. "Saavumme nimittäin Meredonin ilmatilaan."

Prinsessa nyökkäsi ja kurkotti napsauttamaan yläpuolella olevat vivut kiinni. Moottorin murina kantautui hänen korviinsa Luken alkaessa valmistautua laskeutumista varten.

Leia tuijotti lähestyvää pintaa ja pakotti itsensä pysymään rauhallisena. Huolimatta hänen äskeisestä päätöksestään lähestyvä maisema toi hänen mieleensä kipeitä muistoja. Hän oli vakuuttanut Mon Mothman siitä, että tämä tehtävä ei olisi hänelle liikaa. _Eikä se olekaan_, Leia vakuutti itselleen. Hän oli yksi kapinaliiton johtajista eikä voinut antaa henkilökohtaisten asioiden vaikuttaa velvollisuuksiinsa. Hän oli liian kokenut ja karaistunut siihen.

Silti, Leian kasvot jähmettyivät ajatuksesta, hän ei ollut täysin vakuuttunut päätöksestään. Planeetta muistutti Leiaa hänen omista menetyksistään. Sinivihreä Meredon kantoi suolalta maistuvia unia ja sen näkeminen näin läheltä sai prinsessan epäilemään palaamisensa varsinaisia syitä.

"Me kävimme aikoinamme Meredonissa perheeni kanssa", Leia tunnusti Lukelle heidän laskeuduttuaan aivan merenpinnan yläpuolella lepäävän kaupungin avaruustelakalle. Meredonin kaupungit kelluivat; planeetalla oli niin vähän maata että se ei riittänyt pysyvän asutuksen tueksi. Planeetan vähät, kultaiset hiekkarannat olivat suunnattoman arvokkaita ja varattuja vain rikkaille. Tavallinen kansa asui pinnanpäällisissä ja -alaisissa kaupungeissa. Sellaisissa minne he olivat juuri laskeutuneet.

"Niinkö?" Luke näytti yllättyneeltä sammuttaessaan koneen moottoreita ja vyöttäessään itseään irti ohjaamosta.

"Isä viihtyi täällä", Leia totesi ajatuksissaan. "Meredon on ulkopuolisille paratiisi. Ja luulen, että hän tarvitsi toisinaan lomaa niin työstään senaatista kuin kapinaliitossakin."

"Keksin paljon pahempia paikkoja lomailuun", Luke myötäili prinsessaa. "Ymmärtääkseni Meredon on suhteellisen rauhallinen planeetta."

Vino hymy vilahti Leian kasvoilla. "Jos ei välitä sen pintaa pyyhkivistä hirmumyrskyistä", hän totesi hetken kuluttua. "Paljon vettä tarkoittaa aina paljon sadetta ja myrskyjä."

"Oletko koskaan kokenut hiekkamyrskyä?" Luke tiedusteli kuivasti avaten samalla laskusillan turvalukon koodina ja odottaessaan oven aukeavan. "Niin arvelinkin", hän nyökkäsi nähdessään Leian ilmeen. "Mikään ei voita myrskyjä Tatooinella. Tuulen puhaltamat miljoonat hiekanjyvät jauhavat kuoliaaksi ellei myrkyltä pysty piiloutumaan tarpeeksi ajoissa. Vaikka hiekka ei tappaisi sinua, niin viimeistään sen mukanaan tuoma kuivuus."

"Tatooine ei kuulosta järin ystävälliseltä planeetalta", Leia totesi. "Sinulla mahtoi olla rankkaa siellä."

Pojan kasvoilla käväisi haikea ilme. "Totta, mutta silti minä kaipaan toisinaan takaisin. Kotini oli siellä niin pitkään..." Hän ei puhunut enempää. Asia kalvoi häntä selkeästi edelleen: kodin, perheen, ystävien ja lyhytaikaisen opettajan menetys...se kaikki. Leia ymmärsi häntä paremmin kuin Luke varmaan edes uskoi ja taputti Lukea lohduttavasti käsivarteen saaden pojalta osakseen kiitollisen katseen.

"Oletko valmis tekemään sen miksi tulimme tänne?" prinsessa kysyi hiljaa pojalta, joka nyökkäsi hitusen poissaoleva ilme sinisissä silmissään. "Luke?" Leia toisti, ja Luke säpsähti.

"Kyllä Leia", hän vakuutti kuitenkin yllättävän päättäväisesti. "Valmis heti kun vain sinäkin."

"Mennään sitten", Leia totesi. "Meredonilaisten valtuuskunta näkyy olevan jo meitä vastassa..." Hän viittasi laiturialueella odottavaan pienehköön humanoidiryhmään astuessaan metalliselle laskusillalle. Prinsessa suoristi ryhtiään ja vilkaisi pilvetöntä taivasta vetäen syvään henkeä. Aika keskittyä jälleen takaisin töihin.

Hän oli osittain pelännyt näkevänsä tuttuja kasvoja meredonilaisten joukossa, mutta turhaan. Siitä kun hän oli käynyt planeetalla, oli vuosia. Planeetta oli aina ollut suosittu lomailukeskus sen puhtaitten vesien, vedenalaisten näköalojen ja asuttajien rauhanomaisen sekä ystävällisen luonteen johdosta.

"Tervetuloa Meredoniin", ryhmän johtaja, vaaleasuomuinen mies kumarsi tytölle. "Minä olen Tsee Mapea, satamapäällikkö, ja tässä on minun alaiseni, Mako Nagamea ja Pariaste Wukama." Hän viittasi takanaan seisovaan kahteen nuoreen meredonilaismieheen. Hänessä oli meredonilaiseksi yllättävän paljon itseluottamusta ja sotilaallisuutta ja jollain tavalla hän muistutti Leiaa eräästä tytön tuntemasta salakuljettajasta.

Ei mikään varsinainen hallintoryhmä, prinsessa päätteli vastatessaan kumarrukseen.

"Kiitos tervetulotoivotuksesta, päällikkö Mapea. Me olemme vain kaksi matkaajaa, jotka ovat täydennyksen tarpeessa." Ei varsinaisesti valetta, hän pohti jatkaen sovittuun koodiin: "Meredonin auringossa on tietojeni mukaan näinä päivinä vaarallista olla."

Miehen olemus rentoutui hieman ja hänen sileillä, muukalaiskasvoillaan vilahti nopea hymy. "Siksi meidän pitää astua varjoon, jotta pysymme suojassa", hän jatkoi ja virnisti sitten. Hänen sieraintensa alapuolella roikkuvat viikset heilahtivat tavalla, jonka Leia muisti tarkoittavan iloa. "Prinsessa", hän nyökkäsi vieden tarpeen Leialta esitellä itsensä. Arvatenkin hän oli yhtä tuttu niin meredonilaisille kuin muullekin kapinallisliikkeelle. "Tehtävämme on kuljettaa teidät sovittuun tapaamiskohtaan."

"Kiitos päällikkö", Leia vastasi huojentuneena ja viittasi Lukeen. "Tässä on alukseni lentäjä, Luke Skywalker." Hassua, miten vähäpätöiseltä se kuulosti, mutta Luke ei näyttänyt välittävän. Hän ei pitänyt julkisuudesta ja oli myöntynyt vastustelematta allianssin johdon ehdotukseen salata roolinsa Kuolemantähden tuhoamiseen ainakin niin pitkään kuin se oli mahdollista.

"Tervetuloa myös teille, lentäjä Skywalker", Tsee nyökkäsi pojalle, joka virnisti suomukkaalle miehelle. Nuoren miehen innokkuuden näkeminen piristi Leian mieltä. Ainakin toinen heistä näytti nauttivan tästä tehtävästä. Luken naiiviudessa oli jotain suunnattoman vetoavaa, eivätkä meredonilaisetkaan näyttäneet olevan sille immuuneja.

Päällikkö Mapea vastasi pojan hymyyn ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan prinsessaa.

"Lähdemmekö siis tapaamiseen, teidän korkeutenne?" Tsee ehdotti, ja Leia nyökkäsi vilkaisten vielä yläpuolella kaartuvaa pilvetöntä taivasta. Hän toivoi sään pysyvän hyvänä heidän koko matkansa aikana, vaikka mielikuviensa mukaan niin tuskin tulisi käymään. Sää Meredonissa oli yhtä ailahtelevaa kuin Sith-lordin mieliala.

- - - - - - - - - -

Luke ei ollut koskaan nähnyt vesiplaneetan asukkaita. Hän oli tietenkin tutkinut liittouman tietokantaa heti saatuaan tietää sen, että saattaisi Leian Meredoniin. Meredonilaiset olivat pitkiä ihmismäisiä olentoja, mutta heidän planeettansa luonteen vuoksi heidän olemuksensa oli kalamainen. Heillä oli arkistojen mukaan suomuinen iho kuten päällikkö Mapealla ja hänen alaisillaan, mutta suomujen väri vaihteli. Luke seurasi sivusilmällään ohikulkevia paikallisia. Tieto piti paikkaansa. Meredonilaisten suomuväritys oli suoraan kuin sateenkaaresta poimittu ja hohti helmiäisenä kirkkaassa valossa. Heidän silmänsä olivat suuret, ulkonevat ja tummat ja kaikilla meredonilaisilla näytti sukupuoleen katsomatta olevan viikset. Se huvitti Lukea suunnattomasti.

Hän vilkaisi vierellään kulkevaa prinsessa Leiaa yrittäen kuvitella hänelle samanlaiset, mutta ajatus sai Luken ainoastaan tyrskähtämään.

Prinsessa vilkaisi häntä sivusilmällään, ja Luke virnisti tytölle helpottuneena siitä, että Leia ei pystynyt lukemana hänen ajatuksiaan. Luke oli oppinut nopeasti sen, että Leialla oli kiivas luonne. Ei niin, että se olisi Lukea haitannut. Hän piti Leiasta ja mahdollisuus saada olla prinsessan seurassa koko matkan ajan sai Luken suunnattoman onnelliseksi. Yavinin taistelun jälkeen Luke ei ollut nähnyt Leiaa lähes ollenkaan ja oli kaivannut prinsessan seuraa.

Han Solokin oli lähtenyt äskettäin perämiehensä kanssa hoitamaan lastilähetystä Arkonian aurinkokuntaan, mutta Luke tiesi että salakuljettaja palaisi kyllä takaisin. Hän nurisisi ja ärisisi kapinaliiton naurettavuudesta mutta silti hän palaisi. Ajatus piristi Lukea, sillä hän piti salakuljettajasta. Hanista oli tullut hänen ystävänsä näiden kuukausien aikana samalla tavoin kuin Biggs Darklighter oli ollut hänen ystävänsä Tatooinella.

Muisto lapsuudenystävän kuolemasta sai Luken hetkeksi haikeaksi. He olivat puhuneet Biggsin kanssa näistä asioista niin kauan aikaa kuin Luke muisti: taisteluista, lentämisestä, matkustamisesta ja galaksin näkemisestä. Joskus tuntui niin väärältä, että vain Lukella oli oikeus siihen.

Biggsiä ei enää ollut. Hänen aluksensa ja ruumiinsa jäännökset leijuisivat avaruudessa Yavinin aurinkokunnassa keisarin oikean käden räjäyttäminä. Mutta Biggsin kuolema ei ollut turha, Luke tiesi. Hän oli ostanut aikaa Lukelle juuri tarpeeksi Kuolemantähden räjäyttämiseen ja kapinaliiton pelastamiseen. Mikä oli tapahtunut Han Solon avulla tietenkin, Luken hymy syveni hänen muistaessaan corelliaanin osuuden tapahtumiin.

Oli Han mitä tahansa, hän ei ainakaan kärsinyt liian pienestä egosta. Salakuljettajan rämäpäinen itsevarmuus vei hänet toistuvasti törmäyskurssille prinsessa Leian kanssa. Hanin ja Leian välisistä sanasodista oli muodostunut jo jonkinlainen rutiini. Toisinaan Lukesta tuntui, että salakuljettajan ja prinsessan jatkuva kinastelu johtui enemmänkin siitä, että he nauttivat väittelyistään.

Ajatus sai Luken hieman huolestuneeksi. Hän vilkaisi jälleen Leiaa. Hanin leikkimielinen kysymys siitä, voisiko hänen kaltaisensa mies ja prinsessa päätyä ikinä yhteen välähti Luken mielessä. Hän oli kieltänyt sen totta kai, mutta silti epäilys ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan. Oliko mahdollista, että prinsessa ja Han voisivat rakastua toisiinsa?

_Keskity,_ Luke muistutti itseään. Ei ollut järkevää pohtia tulevaisuutta ainakaan tällaisen asian suhteen. Hän oli maalaispoika Tatooinelta jonka oli turha olla mustasukkainen. Mahdollisuus siihen, että prinsessa ihastuisi häneen oli luultavasti vielä pienempi kuin se, että Leia Organa ja Han Solo päätyisivät yhteen. Luke ravisti päätään. Keskity hetkeen, oli Ben Kenobikin kehottanut Lukea. Se oli hyvä neuvo, mutta toisinaan niin hankala toteuttaa.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaikki oikeudet kuuluvat George Lucasille ja Lucasfilm-yhtiölle.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Luku 3**

- - - - - - - - - -

Päällikkö Mapea johti Leiaa ja Lukea pitkin kirkkaita, auringon valaisemia katuja, jotka olivat täynnä ihmisiä, meredoneja ja muita olentoja, osa Leialle tuttuja, osa vieraita. Hän näki niin ansionilaisia, nemeidonilaisia kuin mon calamareitakin, joista viimeiseksi mainittujen mustakalamaiset päät vilkahtivat jatkuvasti esille väenpaljoudessa.

Leia rypisti kulmiaan ajatellessaan punaihoisia meriplaneetan kansalaisia. Liittouman johtaja, Mon Mothma, oli ilmaissut Leialle huolenaiheensa kapinallisten rahoituksen puutteesta, mikä toisaalta ei ollut uusi uutinen Leialle. He olivat automaattisesti altavastaajia keisarikunnan rikkauksiin verrattaessa. Tilanne ei ollut parantunut huolimatta Kuolemantähden tuhoamisesta, vaikka se olikin tuonut heille lisää julkisuutta ja suosiota. Ennen räjähtämistään avaruusasema oli nimittäin onnistunut tahattomasti heikentämään kapinaliittoa tuhotessaan Leian kotiplaneetan.

Alderaan oli ollut yksi rikkaimmista kapinaliittoa tukevista planeetoista, mutta Tarkinin ja tämän ylisuuren libidonkorvikkeen takia he olivat nyt menettäneet Alderaanin tarjoamat varat. Ja vaikka Leialle oli jäänyt sinällään suuri perintö, se ei mitenkään riittänyt kattamaan koko liittouman rahallista tarvetta.

Mon Calamarin väki oli myötämielinen kapinaliitolle ja lisäksi rikasta, mutta tähän mennessä he olivat tukeneet kapinaliittoa ainoastaan ajatustasolla. Leia saattoi vain toivoa, että mon calamarit päättäisivät tehdä lopullisen päätöksensä kapinaliiton hyväksi meredonilaisten liittyessä kapinaan.

Meredonit ja mon calamarit olivat läheisissä väleissä. Heidän tiedettiin myös kykenevän lisääntymään keskenään, mikä oli harvinaista kahden eri planeetan rotujen välillä. Tähän tiedemiehet olivat esittäneet hypoteesin, että mon calamarit ja meredonit olivat itse asiassa samaa sukua ja että heidän kehityskaarensa olivat erkaantuneet toisistaan miljoonia vuosia sitten. Se ei kuitenkaan vastannut siihen kysymykseen, miten se olisi ollut mahdollista aikana, jolloin tähtisysteemien välisen avaruusmatkailun olisi pitänyt ollut tuntematonta.

Leia kohautti harteitaan ja karkotti nämä ajatukset tiehensä. Se ei ollut hänen syynsä olla täällä, vaan saada meredonilaiset liittouman asian puolelle.

He astuivat sisälle putkilomaiseen, lasin peittämään rakennukseen, jonka edessä ja sisällä parveili vielä enemmän olentoja kuin äsken kadulla. Sävähtäen Leia erotti muutaman valkeapukuisen iskujoukon sotilaan rakennuksen oviaukon lähettyvillä. Hän vilkaisi edellään kulkevaa valkeasuomuista ja tummapukuista meredonia.

Tsee Mapea oli heidän kontaktinsa täällä. Mon Mothma itse oli antanut Leialle meredonin nimen, mutta silti tyttö ei ollut täysin vakuuttunut meredonmiehestä. Jälleen yksi sodan opettama luonteenpiirre: älä koskaan luota vieraaseen ellet tunne häntä henkilökohtaisesti. Äläkä edes silloin.

Leia huokaisi hipaisten varoen lanteillaan roikkuvaa ja harmaan matkaviittansa kätkemää pistoolinkahvaa. Hän vilkaisi vierellään kulkevaa Lukea nähdäkseen mikä oli nuorukaisen suhtautuminen ympäristöön. Kuluneina kuukausina Leia oli oppinut luottamaan Luken vaistoon. Poika näytti tietävän lähes aina etukäteen milloin jotain tulisi tapahtumaan – oli kyse imperiumin laivueen lähestymisestä, avaruusroistoista tai muista hankaluuksista. Asiasta kysyttäessä hänen kasvoilleen kuitenkin kohosi hyvin vaivautunut ilme ja hän kohautti harteitaan.

"Minä vain tunsin sen", oli hänen epämääräinen vastauksensa. Ymmärrettävää kyllä, se sai Luken kapinatoverit enemmänkin turhautumaan. Miten kukaan pystyi tietämään nämä asiat olematta samalla petollinen heidän asialleen? Mutta petollinen oli viimein sana, jota Leia olisi ikinä käyttänyt Lukesta. Pojan mukaan hän käytti vain voimaa, ja vaikka ajatus saikin useat Luken taistelutovereista tuhahtamaan halveksivasti, kukaan ei voinut kieltää sitä, että Luken vaisto oli harvoin väärässä.

Nyt poika näytti ainoastaan mietteliäältä, ei huolestuneelta, mikä osaltaan rauhoitti Leiaa. Hän vilkaisi samaan suuntaan pojan kanssa, mutta ei nähnyt mitään erikoista – vain joukon keisarillisia kinastelemassa nuoren meredontytön ympärillä. Näky oli tuttu prinsessalle, joka oli nähnyt lyhyen elämänsä aikana liian paljon jaksaakseen edes säpsähtää.

"Mitä ajattelet?" tyttö kysyi pojalta hiljaa, ja Luke katsahti tummahiuksista prinsessaa. Hän irvisti inhoten osoittaessaan valkeaan haarniskaan sonnustautuneita miehiä. "Uskoin aina ennen, että näin lähellä keisarillista keskusta ei olisi orjia..."

"Oletko unohtanut Kashyykin, Chewien kotiplaneetan?" Leia muistutti Lukea lempeästi Han Solon karvaisesta perämiehestä ja tämän kodin kohtalosta. "Wookiet alistettiin orjuuteen nimenomaan keisarin erityisestä käskystä."

Luke kohautti harteitaan hänen suunsa vääntyessä happamasti alaspäin. "Näin paljon minäkin taas osoitan tietäväni", hän kuulosti katkeralta, ja Leia taputti Lukea lohduttavasti käsivarteen pojan jatkaessa: "En vain voi uskoa, että ihmiset suostuvat tällaiseen... Joskus rotumme saa minut suorastaan inhoamaan itseäni."

"Älä ole liian ankara itsellesi", Leia totesi hiljaa, "ja ole iloinen siitä, että tunnet myötätuntoa ja katumusta. Sillä sinä päivänä, kun menetät kyvyn tuntea niin, olet samalla menettänyt inhimillisyytesi." Leia vaikeni. Sanat oli tarkoitettu Lukelle lohdutukseksi, mutta samalla ne kirpaisivat ilkeästi Leian sisintä.

Hän ei enää muistanut milloin itse oli tuntenut Luken tavoin. Leia oli uhrannut – haluamattaan tosin, mutta silti uhrannut – kokonaisen planeetan oman uskomuksensa vuoksi. Tarkoittiko se silloin sitä, että hän oli kulkenut ohi sen pisteen, jolloin yksittäisen olennon kohtalo lakkasi merkitsemästä mitään? Jos tilanne sitä vaatisi, uhraisiko hän viattoman olennon tai ystävänsä hengen? Se oli mahdollista, Leian oli myönnettävä se itselleen ja sen myötä kysyttävä kysymys, jonka hän oli esittänyt aikoinaan omalle isälleen.

Mikä loppujen lopuksi oli ihmisen hinta?

Huolestuttavinta kysymyksessä oli se, että hänellä ei ollut siihen vastausta.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hissin ovet aukesivat paljastaen hämärän lasikäytävän heidän edessään, jota himmeästi hehkuvat, seiniin upotetut halogeenilyhdyt valaisivat. Luke sävähti tajutessaan, että he olivat syvällä merenpinnan alapuolella ja että heitä suojasi merenpaineelta ainoastaan käytävän karaistu lasiseos. Ajatus olla näin lähellä näin suurta määrää vettä sai hänet suunnattoman ahdistuneeksi. Se varmaan näkyikin hänen kasvoiltaan.

"Hei", Leia nykäisi poikaa käsivarresta. "Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi huolestuneesti.

Luke pudisti päätään. "Tämä on vain aika erilaista siitä mihin minä olen tottunut..." hän henkäisi, ja tiukka hymy vilahti Leian kasvoilla, samanaikaisesti puoliksi huvittunut, puoliksi huolestunut.

"Luuletko että pärjäät?" tyttö kysyi hetken kuluttua, ja Luke nyökkäsi tytölle hammasta purren.

"Älä minusta turhaan huolehdi", poika piti katseensa tiukasti heidän edellään kulkevien meredonilaisten selissä. "Olen täysin kunnossa", hän vastasi valehdellen niin ilmiselvästi että Leia oli pyörittää silmiään vastauksen kuullessaan.

Leia henkäisi syvään, mutta pidättäytyi sanomasta mitään. Hänen teki mieli soimata itseään siitä, että ei ollut tajunnut Luken menneisyyden voivan vaikeuttaa heidän tehtäväänsä. Aavikkoplaneetan asukkaana ei ollut ihme, jos tällainen vesimäärä teki pojan levottomaksi. Olisi ollut ehkä parempi, jos joku kokeneempi pilotti olisi lähtenyt Leian seuraksi Lukan sijaan, mutta sitä oli nyt turha miettiä. Tällä hetkellä Leia saattoi vain toivoa, että Luken itsehillintä kestäisi siihen asti, kunnes he tapaisivat Meredonin vastarintaliikkeen. Sen jälkeen hän voisi palata ylös pintakaupunkiin. Lentäjänä Luken ei edes odotettu osallistuvan varsinaisiin neuvotteluihin.

Kävely lasikäytävän halki tuntui vievän ikuisuuden, mutta Leia ei pahastunut siitä suunnattomasti. Toisin kuin Lukea, häntä ei vaivannut kulkea monen kilometrin syvyydessä merenpinnan alla. Näkyvyys näin syvällä oli tietenkin huono, mutta kauempana näkyi lämpöisesti hehkuvia, kalpeita lamppurivistöjä. Ne kertoivat loisteellaan toisista kaupunginalaisista tunneleista, jotka risteilivät pitkin Merendonin meriä kuin äärettömät, läpinäkyvät labyrinttikäytävät. Vedessä liikkuvien merialusten valokiilat leikkaisivat pimeää ja katosivat jälleen hiljaa. Hetkittäin Leia erotti myös haileasti hehkuvia merieläimiä, jotka uivat kaupungin lasikäytävien ohitse.

Hän hymyili nähdessään alikulkuputken vieressä vaaleanpunaisesta valoa hohtelevan valopussin. Tyttö seurasi katsellaan kuinka otus pumppasi sisäkupuunsa vettä ja työnsi sen sitten läpikuultavan kehonsa lihaksilla ulos; purjehti ääneti heidän ohitseen takaisin syvään, sinertävänvihreään hämärään.

Sellainen oli Meredonin luonto: hiljainen ja hämärä. Se poikkesi täydellisesti Yavin IV:n elämää kihisevistä viidakoista, Utapaun karuista kalliosta tai Coruscantin synteettisesti ylläpidetystä, vilkkaasta kaupunkielämästä. Oikea Meredon, se Meredon jonka Leia tunsi, oli pelkkä ääretön syvyys. Meriplaanetan todelliset kasvot olivat hiljaiset, ja jostain syystä Leia piti niistä suunnattoman paljon.

Kävely halki lasikäytävän läpi oli yllättävän nopeasti ohi. Viimein he saavuttivat alikulkuputken pään, ja Leia odotti kärsivällisesti Tsee Mapean näppäilevän ilmalukon tunnusluvun. Kuului sihahdus, kun ovi liukui syrjään ja paljasti takanaan tummaseinäisen, yksinkertaisen huoneen.

Päällikkö Mapea nyökkäsi kohteliaasti prinsessalle, joka suoristi ryhtiään ja astui sisälle Luke sekä meredonilaisvartijat kannoillaan. Liukuovi heidän takanaan sulkeutui kätkien näin heidän läsnäolonsa uteliailta ja epätoivotuilta katseilta.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kaikki maanalaisen liikkeen piilopaikat halki galaksin olivat enemmän tai vähemmän samanlaisia: himmeästi valaistuja, suljettuja, kaikesta ylimääräisestä tavarasta riisuttuja ja harvinaisen tunkkaisia huoneita. Leian mielikuvissa ne olivat usein myös vanhoja varastorakennuksia, kuten ilmeisesti oli tämänkin huoneen laita. Mutta hänellä ei ollut varaa arvostella isäntiään. He toimivat pakosta, Leia tiesi sen hyvin omista kokemuksistaan. Näin lähellä keisarillista keskusta oli syytä olla tavanomaista varovaisempi, etenkin kun oltiin solmimassa tämän suuntaista liittoa.

"Prinsessa Leia," yksi huoneen pöydän ääressä istuneista paikallisista, vanhempi, vaaleasuomuinen meredonilainen nousi tervehtimään tyttöä. "Tervetuloa Meredoniin. Olen Makito Lu, ja sallikaa minun sanoa koko Meredonin maanalaisen liikkeen puolesta se, kuinka iloisia olemme nähdessämme teidät terveenä ja hyvinvoivana seurassamme."

"Herra Makito", Leia vastasi meredonmiehen tervehdykseen pehmeästi hymyillen. "Kiitän teitä ystävällisestä vastaanotostanne. Olen iloinen saadessani nähdä jälleen kauniin planeettanne."

Meredonilainen nyökkäsi prinsessa Leialle ja viittasi taakseen. "Tässä on pappa Orin sekä meren klaanin johtaja D'ben", hän osoitti sinertäväsuomuista meredonilaista

"Prinsessa Leia", molemmat miehet kumarsivat tytölle kohteliaasti. Myös muu pöytäseurue nousi seisaalleen heidän kanssaan, ja prinsessa antoi katseensa viivähtää hetken ajan jokaisessa Makiton esittelemässä henkilössä. Vanhuksen, pappa Orinin sekä tämän alaisen, johtaja D'benin lisäksi heitä oli vielä kolme: kaksi meredonilaista sekä Mina-niminen, keski-ikäinen ihmisnainen, ainoa ihminen koko seurueessa, jos Leiaa ja Lukea ei laskettu mukaan.

Leia tervehti jokaista vuorollaan ja viittasi sitten vierellään seisovaan Lukeen. "Tämä on alukseni lentäjä, Luke Skywalker." Hän huomasi kuinka yksi vanhemmista meredonilaisista, pappa Orin, näytti säpsähtävän kuullessaan pojan nimen. Vanhan meredonilaisen evät heilahtivat levottomasti, hän hipaisi pitkiä, kalpeita viiksiään ja kiinnitti tummien silmiensä katseen poikaan, mutta pysyi hiljaa. Mies ei ollut selkeästi odottanut kuulevansa Leian lausumaa nimeä.

Hieman yllättävä reaktio, Leia pohti, tai ehkä ei niin kovinkaan kummallinen. Skywalkerin nimi ei ollut tavanomaisimpia, ja Luken isä oli ollut tasavallan viimeisinä vuosina yksi galaksin juhlituimmista sankareista. Pappa Orin oli varmasti elänyt kloonisotien ajan ja voisi hyvinkin mahdollisesti tuntea Anakin Skywalkerin, Leia mietiskeli vilkaisten ystäväänsä.

Lukekin näytti huomanneen meredonilaisen reaktion. Hänen kasvoillaan välkähti kummastus, joka vaihtui pian toivoksi.

Tästä tietämättömänä Makito kumarsi kohteliaasti Lukelle: "Tervetuloa myös teille, lentäjä Skywalker."

Luke vastasi kömpelösti kumarrukseen tottumattomana tapaamisen muodollisuuteen ja liikahti levottomasti vilkaisten jälleen pappa Orinia. Meredonilainen ei kuitenkaan enää katsonut Luken suuntaan, ja Leia huokaisi kääntyessään katsomaan Lukea.

"En usko, että sinun ei tarvitse jäädä seurakseni, jos sinulla on epämiellyttävä olo Luke", tyttö sanoi pojalle hiljaa ja vilkaisi Makitoa vahvistuakseen asiasta.

"Todella lentäjä Skywalker", mies nyökkäsi myöntyvästi osoittaen toisella puolella olevaa ovea. "Ymmärrämme erittäin hyvin, jos haluatte päästä takaisin pinnalle. Me meredonilaiset olemme tottuneet siihen, että kaikki eivät pidä veden alla olemisesta."

Leian ihmetykseksi poika pudistikin päättäväisesti päätään. "Ei hätää", hänen katseensa oli kohdistunut edelleen Oriniin. "Mikään ei vaivaa minua. Jään mieluusti odottamaan neuvoteltujenne ajaksi."

Leia huokaisi kohauttaen samalla harteitaan. Ei vaadittu suuria älynlahjoja päättelemään pojan syytä jäädä heidän seuraansa.

"Hyvä on", hän painoi kätensä Luken hartioille. "Odota minua päällikkö Mapean kanssa ulkopuolella. Käykö?"

Luken suu puristui tiukaksi viivaksi hänen nyökätessä hitaasti. Pojan katse viivähti vielä ikääntyvässä meredonmiehessä hänen astellessa heidän äskeisen oppaansa ja tämän tovereitten luokse. Oviaukolla poika vilkaisi vielä Leian suuntaan. _Ole varovainen_, hänen silmänsä näyttivät sanovan ja sitten hän oli poissa.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaikki oikeudet kuuluvat George Lucasille ja Lucasfilm-yhtiölle.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Luku 4  
**

- - - - - - - - - -

Odottaminen ei ollut Luken vahvimpia puolia. Hän oli aina ollut liian kärsimätön saamaan kaiken aikaiseksi ja ratkaistuksi heti. Owen-setä oli huomauttanut siitä hänelle useammin kuin kerran ja läksyttänyt veljenpoikaansa tämän taipumuksesta kadota omille teilleen sekä luistaa tehtävistään. Owen Lars oli ollut sitä mieltä, että Luke oli lapsi niin kauan kuin hän asui setänsä ja tätinsä alaisuudessa.

"Lapsella lapsen oikeudet", Owen oli joskus sanonut Lukelle pojan yritettyä taivuttaa setänsä antamaan hänelle enemmän vapautta. "Niin kauan kuin asut kotona, me päätämme asioistasi."

Muisto sai Luken ärtyneeksi, mutta ehkä Owen oli ollut oikeassa. Ehkä asia todella oli niin, sillä mitä hän oli tiennyt? Ei yhtään mitään.

Luken huulet kaartuivat alaspäin hänen tajutessaan ajatuksen mielipuolisuus. Yhtä lapsi hän oli edelleen. Kolme-neljä kuukautta eivät muuttaneet fysiikan lakeja sen enempää kuin jawa kykenisi kasvattamaan siipiä itselleen.

Silti hän ei ollut enää täysin se sama Luke, jonka Owen Lars oli tuntenut ja kasvattanut kosteusfarmillaan. Niin moni asia oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen ja muuttanut häntä: Ben Kenobi, totuus isästä ja tämän murhasta, sedän ja tädin kuolema, prinsessa Leia ja...Kuolemantähti. Muisto valtavasta avaruusasemasta sai Luken vavahtamaan ja laskemaan katseensa tiukasti käsiinsä. Hän ei halunnut meredonilaisten huomaavan hänen kasvoiltaan paistavaa epätietoisuutta ja epätoivoa. Hänen tekonsa vaivasi häntä enemmän kuin hän oli halukas myöntämään edes itselleen.

Hän oli pelastanut kapinaliiton, mutta saman prosessin aikana tuhonnut miljoonia ihmisiä. Luken mieltä ei kohottanut edes se, että jokainen avaruusasemalla työskennellyt oli varmasti tiennyt miten jumalaton ja julma laite Kuolemantähti oli ollut. Luke ei uskonut, että kukaan pystyi edes puoliksi vakavissaan ajattelemaan Kuolemantähden kaltaisen aseen olevan siunaukseksi. Planeettoja tuhoamaan kykenevällä aseella saattoi olla vain yksi funktio, ja se oli kauhu. Maailmankaikkeus oli parempi paikka ilman moista metallihirviötä.

Se ei kuitenkaan vienyt pois hänen tekoaan. Sillä tuhotessaan Kuolemantähden Luke oli samalla tuhonnut tuhansien ihmisten elämät.

Luke oli kärsinyt koko elämänsä ajan siitä, että hänellä ei ollut vanhempia ja oikeaa perhettä. Teon varsinainen seuraus oli valjennut hänelle vasta kapinaliiton juhlinnan laannuttua hänen kuunnellessaan holonetin lähettämää uutislähetystä. Surupukuinen toimittaja oli seissyt kameroitten edessä. Ilme hänen silmissään oli tuntunut kohdistuvan suoraan Lukeen hänen puhuessaan.

"...keisari lähettää syvimmät surunvälitykset omaisille..." Sanat olivat osuneet suoraan maaliinsa, eikä poika ollut kyennyt nukkumaan moneen yöhön sen jälkeen.

Kuinka monta lasta hän oli tehnyt teollaan perheettömiksi, vanhempaa lapsettomaksi?

Jollain tasolla Luke oli varma siitä, että prinsessa Leia tiesi mitä hän tunsi sydämessään. Kenties armeliaisuuttaan Leia ei ottanut sitä puheeksi. Luke arveli aiheen olevan ehkä liian tuskallinen myös tytölle. Tuntui oudolta ajatella näin, ymmärtää näin selkeästi melkein vieraan ihmisen tuntemuksia. Mutta siinäpä se: Leia ei ollut vieras, ei koskaan ollut. Selittämättömällä tavalla Leia oli hänelle läheisempi kuin hänen setänsä ja tätinsä olivat ikinä olleet. Luken suhde prinsessaan tuntui niin luonnolliselta, että se oli melkein epänormaalia.

Luke irvisti sormilleen, jotka oli huomaamattaan lomittanut toisiinsa, ja nosti yllättäen katseensa. Hän tunsi olevansa huomion kohteena.

Meredonilaissotilaitten johtaja, päällikkö Mapea, tuijotti häntä tulkitsematon ilme tummissa, ulkonevissa ja pupillittomissa silmissään. Hänen katseensa sai Luken levottomaksi, mutta poika pakottautui pysymään paikoillaan. Vaikka Leia hoitikin kapinaliiton varsinaisen työn, myös hän oli liittouman edustajana täällä. Hänen olisi toimittava sen mukaan.

Luke vastasi katseeseen ja tajusi yllättäen, että meredonilaismiehen silmät eivät ollut niinkään kiinnittyneet häneen kuin hänen asevyöhönsä. Luke jäykistyi asian selvitessä hänelle: päällikkö Tsee Mapea tuijotti Luken valosapelia.

Hän liikahti vaivautuneesti tuolillaan ja veti samalla Mapean huomion itseensä. Meredonilaisen silmät välähtivät ja hänen paksuhuulinen, suomuinen suunsa mutristui. Mies näytti mietteliäältä.

"Tuo on jedi-ase", mies totesi viimein nyökäten pienesti kohti valomiekkaa ja hänen pitkät viiksensä heilahtivat hänen liikahtaessaan.

Luke nyökkäsi jäykästi kaikki aistinsa pingottuneina äärimmilleen. Hän ei tiennyt miten meredonilaiset suhtautuivat jedeihin. Ilmeisesti he eivät ainakaan olleet tietämättömiä heistä. Luken sisällä leimahti jälleen hänen muistaessaan vanha meredonilaismies, joka oli nyt viereisessä huoneessa Leian kanssa. Tämä oli näyttänyt tunnistavan hänen nimensä, mikä toi ainoastaan yhden henkilön Luken mieleen: hänen isänsä. Ajatus oli suorastaan huumaava ja sai Luken sisimmän kihelmöimään jännityksestä. Hänellä saattoi nyt olla mahdollisuus tavata henkilö, joka oli tuntenut Anakin Skywalkerin. Pelkästään sen vuoksi kannatti uhmata kaikkia Meredonin meriä.

"Tiedän", hän vastasi karheasti miettien hetken aikaa ennen kuin jatkoi: "Se kuului isälleni. Hän oli jedi."

Mapea nyökkäsi Luken sanoille ja käänsi päänsä utelematta sen enempää. Hän näytti tyytyvän pojan vastaukseen, ja Luke nojautui taaksepäin helpottuneena siitä, että meredonilainen ei kysellyt häneltä enempää. Jostain syystä ajatus kertoa hänen perimästään tuntui oudon vastenmieliseltä. Anakin Skywalker oli ollut Luken isä, eikä Luke hävennyt asiaa, mutta Luke ei ollut valmis kertomaan sitä tälle valkoiselle muukalaiselle. Niinpä hän vetäisi vain henkeä ja sulki silmänsä.

Hän odotti kohtaamista menneisyyden kanssa.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Meredonissa oli sinä iltana kokoontunut koko keisarillinen hovi; Treeban oli koristeltu ennennäkemättömään loistoon. Laskeva pimeys häivytettiin kirkkaasti hehkuvilla, monivärisillä valokennoilla, jotka roikkuivat gravitaatioalustoilta ja loivat illuusion hehkuvista, ylikypsistä päärynöistä. Paikalliset huvittajat tekivät temppujaan, coruscanttilainen orkesteri soitti kauempana keisarillista sinfoniaa kutsuvierasväen kuljeskellessa Treebanin ja Meredonin suurimmalla palatsilla. Kukaan ei muistanut nähneensä aikoihin vastaavanlaista loistoa._

_Kulissien takana tapahtui kuitenkin vielä enemmän. Planeetan ilmakehään lähetettyjen peilikennojen siivekkeet oli avattu. Meredonin varakuvernöörin teknikot laskivat ja mittasivat kuumeisesti laskelmia sekä koordinaatteja pitääkseen luonnonvalon mahdollisimman pehmeänä ja himmeänä, mutta silti riittävänä juhlaväelle. Tarjoilijat, viihdyttäjät ja muut työntekijät juoksentelivat kiireisesti edestakaisin juhlasalin ja työpisteittensä väliä tarjotakseen kunnianarvoisalle kutsuvieraalle ja tämän hoville ikimuistoisen illan. Samalla turvamiehet, iskujoukkojen sotilaat ja armeijan henkilökunta vahtivat lähiavaruuden ja Meredonin ilmakehän lisäksi jatkuvasti varsinaista juhlapaikkaa._

_Sillä itse ikääntyvä keisari oli tänä iltana paikalla. Hän istui kunniapaikallaan energiakentällä katetun salin suojassa ja nyökkäili ystävällisesti alamaisilleen sekä kunniakseen järjestetyille esityksille. Hän jopa vastaanotti varakuvernöörin tyttären hänelle tuoman koristeellisen kukkakimpun ja lausui kiitossanansa sellaisella sydämellisyydellä, että nuori tyttö ei ollut uskoa onneaan. Kukkien kohtalo olisi arvatenkin joutua suoraa päätä polttouuniin, mutta tänä iltana keisari huvitti itseään ja hoviaan leikkimällä suurta galaktista hyväntekijää. Holonetin edustajat seurasivat iltaa ja kuvasivat kaiken suorana lähetyksenä miljardeille avaruuden vastaanottimille. Oli keisarin valtaannousun ja keisarikunnan ensimmäinen vuosikymmen, ja lähes kokonaisen vuoden ajan galaksi oli juhlinut keisari Palpatinen kunniaksi._

_Myös keisarillisen senaatin edustajat olivat paikalla, kuten kunnianarvoisan Shulstinen Nyo Vox, keisarin kotiplaneetan, Naboon, suurlähettiläs, Saré Brii sekä Alderaanin Bail Organa. Mies oli paikalla perheensä kanssa, sillä tänä vuonna Bail ja Breha olivat vihdoin esitelleet hoville myös nuoren tyttärensä, Leia Organan._

_Tyttö ei ollut tietämätön juhlaväen tavoista. Huolimatta nuoresta iästään hän kantoi itsensä arvokkaasti seistessään leuka pystyssä äitinsä ja isänsä rinnalla. Tyttö oli pukeutunut Alderaanin kuningasperheen perinteiseen siniseen ja hänen tummat hiuksensa oli sidottu taidokkaille nutturoille. Hänet nähdessään kukaan ei voinut erehtyä asiasta; tyttö oli selkeästi kuningasperheen seuraaja ja samalla vanhempiensa silmäterä._

_Mutta se ei riittänyt selittämään hänen vanhemmistaan säteilevää levottomuutta. Juuri se sai Darh Vaderin katsastamaan Organan perhettä useammin kuin vain kerran kuluneen illan aikana._

_Heidän huolestuneisuutensa ei näyttänyt myöskään jäävän Vaderin mestarilta huomaamatta._

_"Ystäväni", keisari viittasi Vaderia astumaan lähemmäksi, ja mies totteli herraansa kumartaen. "Senaattori Organa ei näytä nauttivan erityisemmin illastaan", keisari totesi hiljaa katsellen Organan perheen suuntaan._

_"Olen huomannut saman, herrani."_

_Kärsimätön ilme välähti keisarin kurttuisilla, kalpeilla kasvoilla, mutta katosi melkein saman tien. Sen sijaan keisari väläytti yllättäen vinon, puoliksi huvittuneen hymyn. "Lordi Vader, käy sanomassa Organalle, että tulee tervehtimään minua", hän piti pienen tauon. "Ja pyydä samalla häntä tuomaan ihastuttava tyttärensä mukanaan. En ole tainnutkaan tavata nuorta Leiaa aikaisemmin..."_

_"Kuten tahdotte", Vader myöntyi._

_Jos mahdollista, Bail Organan olemus muuttui jopa entistä huolestuneemmaksi Sith-lordin harppoessa heidän suuntaansa. Vader kiinnitti huomiota tapaan, jolla mies otti kiinni tyttärensä hartioista ja veti lähemmäs itseään. Nuori Leia ei vastustellut tuijottaessaan pelottavan mustaviittaisen ja mustahaarniskaisen miehen lähestymistä. Tytön kasvoilla näkyi suunnatonta levottomuutta, mutta hän tuntui hillitsevän itsensä huomattavasti paremmin kuin omat vanhempansa. Oli selvää, että Leia tiesi kuka hän oli, mutta se ei selittänyt sitä miksi Vaderista tuntui että Leian vanhemmat pelkäsivät häntä tytärtään enemmän._

_Miten Bail suhtautuisi häneen, jos tietäisi kuka hän todella oli, Vader pohti pysähtyessään aivan Organan eteen. Se oli turha ajatus, mutta kävi toisinaan Vaderin mielessä. Parempi näin päin, menneellä ei ollut enää mitään annettavaa hänelle. Mustafarin tulet olivat pitäneet siitä lopullisesti huolta polttaessaan viimeisenkin ripauksen menneestä tiehensä._

_"Senaattori Organa", Vader nyökkäsi miehelle, joka kumarsi kohteliaasti Vaderille._

_"Lordi Vader. Mikä suo meille ilon saada teidät seuraamme?" mies kysyi suoristautuessaan kumarruksesta._

_"Keisari toivoo sinun ja tyttäresi seuraa", Vader vastasi vilkaistessaan tummatukkaista prinsessaa ja hänen sisällään ailahti muisto miehestä jolla oli joskus ollut unelma omasta perheestä, lapsesta joka olisi nyt samanikäinen prinsessa Leian kanssa. Miehen hengitys muuttui kuuluvammaksi hänen siirtäessään katseensa kiireesti pois Alderaanin prinsessasta. Taas yksi turha ajatus, kuollut muisto jolla ei ollut mitään väliä. Vader alkoi tosissaan muuttua vihaiseksi ajatustensa suunnasta. "Hän haluaa toivottaa prinsessa Leian tervetulleeksi hoviinsa."_

_"Erittäin ystävällistä hänen ylhäisyydeltään", Bail vastasi varautuneesti. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti vaimoonsa ja kumartui sitten tyttärensä puoleen. Hänen äskeinen pelkonsa näytti laantuvan jonkin verran tai sitten mies oli vain erittäin hyvä kätkemään tunteensa. "Prinsessa, saanko esitellä lordi Vaderin", Bail esitteli Vaderin tyttärelleen. "Hän on erittäin arvostettu mies ja kunnioitetun keisarimme hyvä ystävä."_

_"Hyvää iltaa, lordi Vader", prinsessa niiasi viehkeästi Vaderille, ja mies vilkaisi tahtomaan Leian suuntaan. Prinsessa loi Dart Vaderiin pienen katseen kulmiensa alta. Jokin tytön eleessä, hänen liikkeessään ja päänsä asennossa sai Vaderin hengen salpaantumaan; hetken aikaa menneisyys tuntui yhtä todelliselta kuin nykyisyys; aika lakkasi olemasta. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi nähnyt edessään toisen tummahiuksisen pään, toisen prinsessan toiselta planeetalta ja toiselta ajalta._

_Kuva oli niin yllättävä, niin todellinen, ettei hän osannut tehdä kuin seistä aloillaan. Sitten todellisuus palasi takaisin, miehen kämmenet puristuivat yhteen ja hän tunsi vihan leimahtavan sisällään näkemänsä kuvan jähmettyessä, hajotessa pirstaleiseksi ja saadessa ventovieraan ihmisen muodon._

_Illuusio. Pelkkä illuusio, kuollut muisto, joka ei vieläkään suostunut suomaan hänelle rauhaa._

_"Keisari odottaa", Vader sihahti jäätävästi ja tunsi kuinka Alderaanin nuori prinsessa säpsähti hänen äänestään huokuvaa vihamielisyyttä. Hänen kasvoillaan välähti pettymys sekä kiukku miehen odottamattomasta epäkohteliaisuudesta. Loukatun ylpeyden mahti sai hänet kohottamaan leukaansa taistelutahtoisesti; tapa, joka määrittelisi jatkossa Alderaanin kruununprinsessan ja Darth Vaderin väliset suhteet._

_Bail vain nyökkäsi jäykästi Vaderille yllättymättä Sith-lordin äkkinäisestä mielialamuutoksesta. Hän tarttui tytärtään kädestä. "Tule Leia", mies kehotti ja yhdessä he kolme astuivat keisarin eteen._

- - - - - - - - - -

Odottamaton muisto, Vader pohdiskeli istuessaan yksityisen hyttinsä meditaatiokammiossa. Odottamaton ja häiritsevä, mutta silti jostain syystä hän ei tuntenut oloaan yllättyneeksi sen nähtyään. Kuva oli tullut hänelle voiman kautta, joten sillä oli jokin sanoma. Mutta mikä? Sitä ei Vader osannut sanoa.

Ehkä prinsessa todella oli Meredonissa tällä hetkellä. Siinä tapauksessa, Vader veti henkeä, hän ei enää sallisi tämän paeta. Kuolemantähdellä Vaderilla ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta. Obi-Wan oli ilmestynyt paikalle kuin haudasta nousseena, ja lisäksi heidän oli pitänyt Tarkinin kanssa sallia prinsessan pääsy kapinallistovereittensa luo. Se oli ollut heidän ainoa keinonsa päästä käsiksi kapinallisten salaiseen tukikohtaan.

Miehen hengitys oli pelkkää sihinää hänen muistaessaan jälleen kerran Yavinin taistelun lopputuloksen. Nöyryytyksen voitti vain kerta, jolloin hänen mestarinsa oli löytänyt hänet puolikuolleena Mustafarin laavakuopasta. Leia Organalla oli vastuu hänen toisesta epäonnistumisestaan, Vaderilla ei ollut siitä epäilystäkään. Oli varsinaisen tuhoniskun antanut kuka tahansa puskapilotti, prinsessa Leian harteille lankeaisi varsinainen tuomio Kuolemantähden tuhoamisesta. Tyttö maksaisi kaikista keisarikuntaa vastaan tekemistä rikoksistaan. Vader vangitsisi Leia Organan ja saisi sen jälkeen selville Kuolemantähden räjäyttäneen kapinallisen henkilöllisyyden, eikä kumpikaan heistä pääsisi pakoon Sithin mustan lordin kostoa.

Se tulisi olemaan hirmuinen, mies ajatteli sulkiessaan silmänsä. Kukaan ei säästyisi hänen vihaltaan.

Vader upposi syvälle kiehuvaan ja kuplivaan raivontunteeseen, joka terävöitti hänen aistejaan ja yhteyttään voimaan. Vader meditoisi loppumatkan saamaansa kuvaa. Ehkä se tarjoisi hänelle vastauksia, ja kun hän saisi vihdoinkin tuon petollisen alderaanitytön käsiinsä, hän laittaisi tämän kärsimään tuhatkertaisesti kaikki tekonsa. Mikään ei pelastaisi prinsessa Leiaa Darth Vaderin kostolta. Ei mikään.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Teidän korkeutenne", Meredonin maanalaisen liikkeen yksi johtajista ja tapaamisen pää, Makito Lu, pudisti päätään katsahtaen nopeasti toisiin pöydän ympärillä istuviin. "Ymmärrättehän, että tilanne ei ole kovin helppo meille. Keisarillisten läsnäolo planeetallamme on jatkunut jo vuosikymmeniä. Liikkeeseenne pysyvä sitoutuminen on meille hyvin suuri riski."

Leia vastusi mielihaluaan haudata kasvonsa käsiinsä. Tämä oli melkein liian tuttua hänelle. Jokainen neuvottelu ja uusi planeetta vaati häneltä samoja asioita: takuita, apua, sitoumuksia. Leia ei voinut syyttää heitä. He halusivat turvaa, mutta he olivat sodassa. Kukaan ei ollut silloin turvassa.

"Herra Makito", Leia vastasi pitäen kasvonsa ilmeettöminä. "Totta kai. Allianssi ymmärtää teitä erittäin hyvin. Se on syy siihen, miksi me olemme olemassa sekä siihen, miksi meitä tuetaan myös muissa tähtisysteemeissä." Hän antoi katseensa kiertää seurueen jokaisessa henkilössä. "Jos voisin taata teille riskittömän vaihtoehdon, tekisin niin." Hän huokaisi. "Valitettavasti mikään ei toimi siten. Saavuttaakseen jotakin, on oltava valmis myös uhraamaan." _Niin minäkin olen tehnyt_. Leia karkotti ajatuksen mielestään ja pakottautui keskittymään tähän tehtävään. He tarvitsivat Meredonin tukea.

"Minä en voi antaa muita takeita kuin sen, että me teemme parhaamme. Joka päivä." Hän antoi sanojen upota läsnäolijoihin tarkkaillen samalla heidän reaktioitaan.

Jokainen heistä tiesi tämän, mutta silti hän joutui sanomaan sen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Toisinaan Leia pohti mistä se johtui. Oliko elollisten tarve uskoa haavekuvaan todella niin voimakas että se himmensi heidän arvionsa todellisuudesta? Vai johtuiko haluttomuus ottaa ratkaiseva askel vain tulevaisuuden ja tuntemattoman pelosta?

Se oli turhin kaikista peloista. Mitään ei voinut saavuttaa uhraamatta jotakin. Jopa Leia oli oppinut sen.

Hänen sanansa saivat Makiton mietteliääksi. "Minä ymmärrän", mies totesi viimein. "Klaanini kaipaa vakuuksia, mutta ymmärtää myös tämän totuuden. Ennen kuin olen puhunut lähimpien avustajieni kanssa, en uskalla luvata mitään."

Leia nyökkäsi miehelle. Enempää hän ei voinut tällä hetkellä vaatia.

Hoitaja Mina Nerben hymyili Leialle lämpimästi, ja tuhannet pienet rypyt ilmestyivät hänen päivettyneille kasvoilleen reunustaen hänen auringon haalistamia silmiään. Hänen ei tarvinnut sanoa mitään, Leia tiesi että nainen tukisi häntä ja äänestäisi kapinaliiton puolesta. Vaa'ankieli olisi nyt Makitolla ja pappa Orinilla. He edustivat kahta meredonin suurinta ryhmää: kauppaklaania ja papistoa. Kaksi muuta edustajaa äänestäisivät sen mukaan, mitä he päättäisivät tehdä. Makito tekisi asian vuoksi mitä voisi, Leia tunsi. Meredonilainen oli varautunut, mutta hänessä oli häivähdys sotilasta, karaistuneisuutta ja päättäväisyyttä. Leia oli luottavainen Makiton suhteen. Samaa hän ei voinut sanoa kaikista muista pöytäkumppaneistaan.

Leia siirsi katseensa papiston edustajaan. Pappa Orin, seurueen vanhin osallistuja nyökkäsi hänelle mietteliäästi. Hänen tuntoviiksensä vavahtivat aivan kuin mies olisi kuunnellut äänetöntä puhetta ympärillään. Ehkä hän erottikin merivedessä kantautuvia kaikuja, joilta seinät heidät erottivat. Joillain meredonilaisista oli vielä kykyjä niiltä ajoilta, jolloin meredonilaiset olivat eläneet pinnan alla; jolloin he olivat kuulemisen tai katsomisen sijasta nähneet ympärilleen kaikuluotaamalla. Niistä ajoista oli kauan, mutta taidot eivät olleet täysin kadonneet. Aina silloin tällöin ilmaantui meredon, jolla oli esi-isien kyky hengittää, kulkea ja elää vedessä yhtä hyvin kuin maalla. He olivat kansan ylintä kastia, sen papistoa. Kuten pappa Orin ja Johtaja D'ben.

D'ben oli Leian tietojen mukaan alemman papiston edustaja. Hän ei saanut puhua ilman ylempänsä lupaa tai esimerkkiä, ja koska pappa Orin ei ollut sanonut tähän mennessä mitään, hänkään ei ollut puhunut. Kumpikin heistä oli pysytellyt koko neuvottelun ajan hiljaa. Pappa Orin oli tuntunut tarkkailevan Leiaa harvinaisen intensiivisesti kosteilla mustilla silmillään.

"Prinsessa Leia", mies puhui nyt. Hänen pehmeäsävyinen äänensä oli vaimea, melkein kuulumaton. Hän puhui lievästi murtaen. "Te puhutte uhrauksesta kovin kylmästi. Ehkä se on kansanne tapa. Ehkä te olette tottuneet ajatukseen, mutta meille meredonilaisille elämä ei ole uhrausta. Se on kiitollisuutta ja kunnioitusta." Tyttö kiinnitti huomion myös siihen miten kaikki muut näyttivät valpastuvan heti Orinin sanoista – jopa ihmisnainen Mina Nerben. Pappa Orin oli selkeästi tärkeä henkilö meredonilaisten yhteisössä.

Tyttö tuijotti miestä, jonka kasvojen suomut kiiltelivät hämärässä valaistuksessa oudon metallinhohtoisina. Korkeakauluksinen, tumma ja kultalangalla kirjailtu kaapu peitti miehen vartalon kokonaan, vain hänen räpylämäiset kätensä ja eleettömät kasvonsa olivat paljaina. Pitikö hän kenties kaapunsa alla ohutta vesikerrosteista vaatekappaletta pysyäkseen Meredonin meriä lähellä, Leia mietti vastatessaan miehen katseeseen. Olisiko hän kiihkeä fundamentalisti vai voisiko hän osoittautua Leian tukijaksi?

"Miljoonia vuosia meidän rotumme on elänyt harmoniassa Meredonin meren kanssa. Meidän uskontomme puhuu elämän puolesta, ei kuolemasta", Orin jatkoi, "mutta teidän sanoissanne lepää suola, jollaista minun mereni eivät tunnusta omakseen."

Asia tuli harvinaisen selväksi: Ei siis kapinaliiton tukija.

Pappa Orin kohottautui ylös ja muu seurue nousi ylös hänen esimerkkiään seuraten. "Meren klaani ei halua sitoutua kuolemaan", mies puhui hiljaa nyökäten alaiselleen ja klaanijohtaja D'ben kiiruhti avaamaan hänelle ovea.

Leian ajatukset laukkasivat nopeaan. Hänen tehtävänsä oli lähellä epäonnistumista, ja vaikka Leia olikin valmistautunut siihen, hän ei ollut valmis luovuttamaan aivan näin pian. Epäluulo oli normaalia. Se oli hyvä asia, sillä se oli myös itsesuojelun ja hengissä säilymisen ensiehto. Pappa Orinin häntä kohtaan osoittaman kylmyys oli kuitenkin vain selkeä osoitus sellaisesta epäluulosta, joka ei palvellut ketään. Se oli osoitus ennakkoluulosta. Mies oli selkeästi päättänyt mielensä jo ennen tapaamista, eikä Leia voinut yksinkertaisesti hyväksyä sitä. Ei ainakaan ilman mahdollisuutta puolustaa itseään ja hänen ajamaansa asiaa.

"Pappa Orin", Leia henkäisi miehen perään ennen kuin tämä ehtisi kadota ja viedä pohjan Leian ja allianssin tulevaisuudelta. "Jos minä olenkin puhunut sanoja kuolemasta, pyydän anteeksi sitä. Sanat ovat tahattomia ja nousevat koetuista kokemuksista", tyttö räpytteli silmiään hivenen häiriintyneenä siitä, että joutui puhumaan näistä asioista. "Saavutuksiani varjostavat menetykset, tiedän sen, mutta se on ollut minun läksyni, jota en toivo kenellekään toiselle. Mutta jos jokin kulkeekin varjona omalla tielläni, niin muistuttaisin siitä, että tuo sama varjo seuraa myös kaikkia toisia. Pimeys ei rajoitu koskemaan vain yhtä kansaa tai yhtä olentoa. Eikä pimeys myöskään koskaan haihdu, ellei joku sytytä lamppua karkottamaan sitä. Tämän minä olen oppinut, mutta sen lisäksi tiedän, että lamppua on vaikea saada syttymään yksin."

Vanhan meredonilaispapin tummissa silmissä välkähti hänen luodessa mietteliäs katse Leiaan. "Prinsessa Leia, teissä on paljon isäänne", hän virkkoi katsoen nuorta tyttöä ja jokin miehen sanoissa vihlaisi kipeästi Leian sisintä.

"Niin olen ymmärtänyt", hän vastasi hiljaa.

"Niin", pappa Orin myötäili mietteliäästi. "Kysymykseksi jääkin se, onko sitä tarpeeksi?" hän totesi viimein vilkaisten ovella odottavaan nuoreen klaanijohtajaan. Mies upposi hetkeksi omiin yksityisiin ajatuksiinsa ja nyökkäsi sitten.

"Meren klaani ottaa teidän korkeutenne ja lentäjä Skywalkerin vastaan myöhemmin", mies päätti viimein. "Lähetämme edustajan hakemaan teitä luoksemme", Orin kertoi, ja Leia painoi päänsä tunnistaen ehdottoman auktoriteetin edessään.

"Pappa Orin." Hän nyökkäsi myöntyvästi vanhalle papille hämmentyneenä siitä, että pappi ulotti kutsunsa koskemaan myös Lukea. Hän jäi katsomaan vanhan meredonilaisen perään tämän astuessa ulos huoneesta.

- - - - - - - - - -

"No, miten se meni?" Luke tiedusteli Leialta heidän seistessään kahdestaan läpikuultavassa hississä, joka nousi takaisin kohti pintaa ja kirkasta aurinkoa. Luke tuijotti Leiaa intensiivisesti sinisillä silmissään. "Mitä he sanoivat?" hän uteli. Leia tosin epäili uteliaisuuden tuskin johtuvan pelkästään liittouman asiasta.

Hän huokaisi pyyhkäisten muutaman hiussuortuvan kasvoiltaan; hänen matkakampauksensa tarvitsisi pian kohennusta. "En tiedä Luke", Leia tunnusti. "Luulen, että kaikki muut paitsi meren klaanin edustajat ovat myötämielisiä asiallemme."

"Tarkoittanet sitä pappia, pappa Orinia?" Luke tiedusteli.

Leia nyökkäsi.

"Meredonpapit ovat ymmärtääkseni varsin ennakkoluuloisia", Luke pohdiskeli mietteissään. "Imperiumi on kohdellut heitä kaltoin, kieltänyt heiltä heidän uskontonsa. Heidän ei ole helppo luottaa saman rodun edustajaan. He ovat kokeneet liian monia menetyksiä."

Leia vilkaisi poikaa terävästi, ja tämä kohautti alistuneesti harteitaan tytön ilmeelle.

"Tutkin liittouman tietokantaa ennen lähtöämme. Halusin tietää jotain etukäteen planeetasta", hän puolusteli itseään, ja Leia tuijotti hetken Lukea uskomatta kuulemaansa. Viimein tyttö tunsi pienen hymyn kohoavan kasvoilleen. Hän kohotti kätensä ja pörrötti hellästi Luken vaaleaa hiuspehkoa.

"Yllätät minut kerta toisensa jälkeen, Luke Skywalker", Leia totesi silmät tuikkien. "Ensin saavut galaksin laidalta pelastamaan minut ja kapinaliiton rämän aluksen ja ylimielisen kapteenin avulla, ja sen jälkeen opetat minulle vielä diplomatiaakin. Missä sinun kaltaisiasi ihmisiä oikein valmistetaan?" Huvittuneesti hymyillen Leia seurasi kuinka Luken naama karahti kirkkaanpunaiseksi pojan kuullessa prinsessa sanat.

Luke ei kehdannut vastata, painoi vain hämillään katseensa lattiaan.

Leia tunsi hymynsä syvenevän. Hän välitti Lukesta todella paljon, Leia tajusi yllättäen, jopa enemmän kuin olisi voinut kuvitella mahdolliseksi näin lyhyen ajan perusteella. _Mikä on salaisuutesi, Luke Skywalker_? Leia tarkkaili nolostunutta poikaa ja käänsi viimein katseensa läpikuultavan hissin paljastamaan vihertävänsiniseen mereen. Hän seurasi veden muuttuvan vaaleammaksi hissin noustessa lähemmäs pintaa ja puri mietteliäästi huultaan. Hänen ajatuksen askartelivat hänen vierellään seisovassa vaaleahiuksisessa pojassa. _Miksi minä välitän sinusta näin paljon?_

Hänellä ei ollut vastausta. Ja jos Luke aistikin Leian sisällä myllertävät tunteet, hän ei osoittanut sitä tytölle mitenkään.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaikki oikeudet kuuluvat George Lucasille ja Lucasfilm-yhtiölle.

oOo

**Luku 5**

oOo

Toisinaan hämärä oli parempi, Leia pohti hajamielisesti. Hämärä oli pimeyttä ja valoa molempia armeliaampi, ja armeliaisuus oli se mitä Leia kaipasi. Pimeään oli liian helppo uppoutua, eikä valo taas koskaan antanut anteeksi. Ja niin pimeä kuin valokin peittivät jäljet - kumpikin omalla tavallaan.

Meredonin kirkkaan auringon alla oli vaikea kuvitella niitä kaikkia hirmutekoa joita ympäri galaksia tapahtui jatkuvasti. Tässä merellisessä paratiisissa oli vaikea uskoa että pahuutta oli edes olemassa. Katkera ilme välähti Leian kasvoilla. Hän tiesi paremmin.

Luke oli pysähtynyt vähän matkan päähän Leiasta lasisten ja metallisten rakennusten muodostaman kujansuuhun ja tuijotti nyt uteliaasti väen täyttämää aukeaa. Suolainen tuuli puhalsi hänen ylitseen, hulmutti pojan vaaleita hiuksia, jotka kiiltelivät talojen pinnan heijastamassa auringonvalossa.

"Leia, katso", poika osoitti hymyillen toriaukeaa, ja Leia astui uteliaana lähemmäs katsoen tämän osoittamaan suuntaan.

"Katutaiteilijoita", Leia tunnisti värikkäästi pukeutuneen joukon paikallisia. Hänen silmänsä siristyivät tavalla, jonka Leian lähipiiri oli oppinut merkitsevän suuttumusta. Tyttö erotti taiteilijoiden keskellä ison altaan ja sen äärellä ryhmän jonglöörejä, jotka viskoivat toisilleen vedellä täytettyjä, läpikuultavia kuulia. Lapsena Leia ei ollut ymmärtänyt läpikuultavien kuulien hätäistä välkettä, toisin oli kuitenkin nyt. Ymmärrys siitä mitä hän näki, toi katkeran maun hänen suuhunsa.

"Muistan kerran nähneeni Anchorheadissa sirkusseurueen", poika kertoi haikea sävy äänessään huomaamatta prinsessan reaktiota. "He olivat matkalla dyynimeren toiselle puolelle, eivätkä viipyneet kauan. Mutta yksi heistä, pelleasuun pukeutunut rodialainen opetti minulle muutaman tempun." Luke virnisti tyttölle. "Palkkioksi siitä, että korjasin pienen vian heidän liituristaan."

"Niinkö?" Leia kysyi katse yhä taitelijajoukkoon kiinnittyneenä, pakotti itsensä hymyilemään väkinäisesti katsoessaan poikaan. "Millaisia temppuja he sitten opettivat?" hän kysyi.

Luken silmät tuikahtivat hänen kohottaessaan kätensä ylös. Leia oikeastaan arvasi mitä Luke oli tekemässä pojan kurottaessa kätensä Leian taakse. Vetäessään kätensä takaisin tytön silmien eteen hän piteli sormissaan kiiltelevää kolikkoa. "Taikuutta tietenkin", poika väläytti hampaitaan ja laski kolikon Leian kämmenelle.

Tyttö käänteli kolikkoa kädessään. "Jediritari ja silmänkääntäjä..." hän mutisi huvittuneesti päätään pudistaen. "Tietäisipä Rieekan millaisen pilotin seuraan minut laittoi..." Hän hymyili Lukelle ja pujotti kätensä pojan kyynärtaipeen ympärille ja veti tämän pois aukion kulmauksesta. "Nyt mars matkaan. Olen nääntymäisilläni ja jostain syystä epäilen kykyihisi taikoa meille ateriaa, joten meidän on paras etsiä sellainen."

Luke heräsi Leiaa ennen. Hän heräsi outoon ääneen, joka tunkeutui hänen unensäkin läpi ja repi hänet takaisin todellisuuteen. Hetken aikaa häneltä kesti ymmärtää missä hän oli.

Avoimesta ikkunasta puhaltava lämmin, kostea ja suolainen tuuli hiveli hänen kasvojaan. Hän tuijotti harmaata durateräksistä kattoa ja kuunteli Meredonin äärettömän meren kohinaa, aaltojen lakkaamatonta pauhua. Ikkunasta kajastava valo oli vielä hämärää, aamu ei ollut kovin pitkällä. Hän räpytteli unisia silmiään ja kuunteli. Mereen Luke oli nimittäin herännyt. Hän muisti joskus lukeneensa Meredonin kaltaisista maailmoista, mutta koskaan kuvitelmissaankaan hän ei ollut osannut kuvitella avomeren aallokkojen ääntä.

Tatooinella Luke oli vain kuullut hiekanjyvien rahinan talon seiniä vasten aavikkotuulen kuljettaessa niitä mukanaan loputtomia dyynimeriä pitkin. Yavinilta lähdön jälkeen hän oli yöpynyt suurissa avaruusfregateissa tai hiljaisten, syrjäisten planetoidien kupeessa, keskellä avaruuden äänettömyyttä. Näin tarkemmin ajatellen Tatooine oli melkein yhtä kuollut kuin avaruus, Luken mielessä välkähti odottamatta.

Hän huokaisi ja käännähti sängyllään. Vastapäisellä sängyllä prinsessa nukkui edelleen. Hänen kasvonsa olivat rauhalliset ja tyynet. Hänen rintakehänsä nousi ja laski Leian hengittäessä hiljakseen. Hetken yksinäisyys kuristi Luken kurkkua hänen katsellessaan tummatukkaisen prinsessan häiriintymätöntä unta. Leia oli niin varma itsestään. Hän oli matkustanut jo monta kertaa tällaisissa maailmoissa, silloin kun Luke oli vasta alkanut oppia, että maailmat Tatooinen ulkopuolella saattoivat poiketa hänen kuivasta aavikkoplaneetastaan.

Luken sisintä kirpaisi odottamatta. Hän muisti jälleen kuinka kokematon hän olikaan. Luke oli jättänyt maailmansa ja rynnännyt suin päin seikkailuun pohtimatta sen tarkemmin mitä siitä seuraisi. Totta, hän oli saanut paljon uutta menettämänsä tilalle, mutta silti toisinaan koti-ikävä valtasi Luken mielen. Ja silloin, ihan pienen hetken ajan hän toivoi, että voisi palata ajassa taaksepäin. Astua takaisin alas kotiovestaan ja nähdä jälleen tätinsä tutun hahmon kumartuneena keittiössä, kuulla setänsä ärtyneen murahduksen...

Yhtä nopeasti kuin haikeus oli saanut hänet valtaansa, se taas katosi hänen katsellessaan yhä nukkuvan Leian kasvoja. Hän oli itsekäs, Luke torui itseään. Kuinka hän saattoi edes surra omia menetyksiään, sillä eikö Leia ollut menettänyt kokonaisen maailman?

Luke henkäisi syvään. Prinsessa oli niin urhea. Hän oli joutunut uhraamaan niin paljon, mutta silti hän jaksoi yhtä väsymättömästi ajaa kapinaliiton asiaa. Sanoi Han mitä tahansa prinsessa Leian pilalle hemmotellusta luonteesta, Luke tiesi takuuvarmasti sen, että mikään ei voinut olla kauempana totuudesta. Heistä kaikista Leia Organa oli joutunut maksamaan kalleimman hinnan päätöksistään, eikä Luke kadehtinut hänen osaansa.

Varovaisesti Luke hivutti peiton yltään ja nousi ylös varoen herättämästä nukkuvaa prinsessaa. Tämän silmiä ympäröineet tummat silmänalukset ja syvät juovat suun ympärillä olivat saaneet Luken kerran jos toisenkin luomaan Leiaan huolestuneen katseen. Siksi hän olikin helpottunut nähdessään prinsessan nyt nukkuvan niin levollisesti. Leia ansaitsi kaiken levon, mihin hän vain saikin mahdollisuuden.

Luke hiipi hiljaa tuolilleen, nappasi sillä lojuvat vaatteensa ja jatkoi matkaansa suihkukoppiin. Hänen poskiaan kuumotti vieläkin muisto eilisestä hänen tajuttuaan, että he jakaisivat huoneen. Luke oli tiennyt alusta alkaen, että he matkustaisivat Leian kanssa aliaksen turvin. Kenraali Dodonna oli kertonut Lukelle siitä jo tiedonannon yhteydessä, hän oli sanonut että Luke ja Leia esittäisivät olevansa sisarukset keskivyöhykkeeltä. Siitä huolimatta, prinsessan kerrottua varanneensa heille yhteisen huoneen, hän oli ollut yllättynyt. Hetken aikaa, poika muisteli posket yhä kuumempina, hän oli uskaltanut jopa toivoa prinsessan vastaavan hänen arkoihin tunteisiinsa. Mutta toiveajatteluksi se oli juuri paljastunut, Luke tuhahti sulkien oven takanaan. Heille oli paljon parempi, jos he kaksi pysyisivät yhdessä, mikäli ongelmia ilmaantuisi, Leia oli selittänyt hymy huulillaan.

Joskus Lukesta tuntui, että prinsessa nauroi hänelle ja hänen kokemattomuudelleen niin kuin eilen Luken hiivittyä häveliäästi riisumaan päällysvaatteensa suihkukoppiin. Hän ei ollut kehdannut edes katsoa Leiaa palattuaan takaisin huoneeseen yöpaita yllään. Hän oli puristanut vain rystyset valkeina vaatteitaan sylissään ja livahtanut sänkyyn. Luke oli vetänyt peiton korvilleen ja teeskennellyt nukahtavansa heti. Kiitos armeliaan voiman, Leia ei ollut sanonut mitään. Jollain tavalla pojasta oli tuntunut, että huvittuneisuuden lisäksi Leia olisi kuitenkin ollut jopa oudosti liikuttunut hänen teostaan.

Hän haihatteli kuten tavallista, Luke torui itseään kiskoessaan vaatteita ylleen. Miksi prinsessa välittäisi tällaisesta kömpelöstä, oppimattomasta maalaispojasta? Heitä kahta erotti kokonainen elinikä, eikä Luke tiennyt miten sen voisi koskaan ylittää.

Luke livahti ulos hotellihuoneesta raapustettuaan prinsessalle hätäisen lapun siltä varalta että Leia heräisi hänen poissa ollessaan. Hän halusi nähdä Meredonin aamun kimmellyksen sen rannattomalla merellä, kerätä hetken aikaa ajatuksiaan ja harjoitella. Luke hipaisi hellästi asevyöllään roikkuvaa sapelinkahvaa. Näin näkyvällä paikalla hän ei uskaltanut harjoitella miekkataitojaan, mutta Luke voisi kokeilla jotain muuta.

Vain hetkiä sitten niin lämpimältä tuntunut merituuli puhalsi ikävästi Luken astuessa ulos. Jatkuva kosteus ja suola tuntuivat saman tien hänen ihollaan, mutta silti...Luke pyyhkäisi vaaleita hiuksiaan kuunnelleen kaupungin alapuolella vellovaa merta. Tämä ääretön vesimäärä, hän pudisti päätään mielessään Tatooinen loputtomat kuivat ja elottomat aavikot. Galaksi oli todellakin äärettömän ihmeellinen, ja parasta oli se, Luke virnisti pinkaisten juoksuun, että hän oli paikalla todistamassa sen ihmeellisyyttä.

Hän lönkötteli rauhassa eteenpäin durateräksisten ja karkaistujen läpikuultavien rakennusten sokkeloisia kujia pistämättä tarkemmin merkille suuntaansa.

Vihdoin Luken askeleet toivat hänet pintatasanteen reunalle. Turvakaiteet ja vahtitornit nousivat hänen edessään, varoittivat lähestyvää kaupungin rajojen loppumisesta. Hän hidasti ja pysähtyi antaen katseensa kiertää edessään aukeavaa loputonta aaltoilevaa vesimassaa. Kalpea auringonkajo näkyi horisontissa ja hajotti valonsäkeillään merenpinnalla leijuvaa sankkaa usvaa.

Oli vielä hiljaista. Hän oli ohittanut juoksulenkillään joitakin paikallisia sekä imperiumin valkohaarniskaisia sotilaita, mutta kaupunki tuntui nukkuvan muuten. Hän hengitti syvään raikasta kostea ilmaa ja pyyhkäisi hikisiä kasvojaan astellessaan lähettyvillä sijaitsevalle aukiolle. Sen keskellä kohosi kohti taivasta teräksestä ja lasista taidokkaasti rakennettu patsasrakennelma. Taideteoksen pyöreät, sokkeloiset ja labyrinttimaiset muodot saivat Luken tuijottamaan sitä hetken aikaa hypnotisoituna. Haalea aamuvalo kimmelsi patsaan pinnalla ja sai läpikuultavien rakenteiden sisukset hehkumaan outoa valoa.

Se välkähteli, himmeni ja hehkui Luken silmien edessä. Vaikka rakennelma selkeästi oli konkreettisesti paikoillaan, silti jonkinlainen optinen harha sai Luken kuvittelemaan että taideteos liikkui ja muuttui hänen sitä katsellessaan. Hän räpytteli silmiään lumoutuneena veistoksesta ja sen välkehtivästä sisuksesta. Lopulta hänen onnistui kiskoa katseensa irti taideteoksen aaltomaisesti muotoilluista putkista, lieriöistä ja niiden sisällä hehkuvasta nesteestä. Hän sulki silmänsä vetäen syvään henkeä ja rauhoitti mielensä.

Luke jäi seisomaan liikkumatta aloilleen. Hän tunsi kasvoillaan Meredonin utuisen auringonnousun ja ylitseen pyyhkivän tuulen. Hän yritti unohtaa kaiken ulkopuolisen, keskittyi vain hengittämiseen ja aistimuksiinsa. Meren suolaiset pärskeet loiskuivat kaupungin tukipylväitä vasten, hän saattoi kuulla ne yhtä selkeästi kuin kaupungin yläpuolella kaartelevien meredonilaisten liskolintujen oudot naksuttelevat äänet. Aina hetkittäin Luke kuuli kuinka ne pyrähtivät ilmasta mereen, sukelsivat syvälle vihertävään hämärään saalistaen pintavesissä käyskenteleviä pikkukaloja ja muita eliöitä.

Voima oli kaikkialla, Kenobi oli kertonut hänelle Tatooinella. "Se on rajaton ja ääretön, itse koko maailmankaikkeus. Ja me kaikki olemme osa sitä, Luke", hän oli sanonut ja koskettanut lempeästi pojan hartioita. "Sinä ja minä yhtäläisesti. Me olemme osa toisiamme, ja siksi voimme myös tietää kaiken sen mitä toinenkin."

Luke ei itse ollut silloin ymmärtänyt. Mutta nykyään yhä useammin Lukesta tuntui, että hän ikään kuin olisi nähnyt tai aistinut jotain. Tiennyt hetkittäin asioita, joita oli mahdoton tietää ilman selkeää osallisuutta, samalla tavoin kuten Ben oli aistinut Alderaanin tuhon _Millenium Falconilla_. Luke oli varma siitä muistaessaan miehen tuhkanvaaleiksi valahtaneet kasvot ja oudon levottomuuden. Nykyään ajatus tuntui niin luonnolliselta, vaikka aikaisemmin Luke olisi varmasti nauranut sille Han Solon tavoin.

Mutta nyt hän uskoi. Ja koska Ben oli kehottanut häntä, hän jatkoi harjoitteluaan. Aivan viime aikoina Lukesta oli kuitenkin alkanut tuntua kuin hänen olisi keskityttävä voiman oppimiseen muulla tavoin. Ikään kuin voima olisi jopa toivonut sitä häneltä.

_Älä yritä niin paljon, Luke. _vanhan miehen sanat leijailivat jostain hänen korviinsa. _Antaudu tunteillesi._ Säpsähtäen Luke avasi silmänsä ja vilkaisi ympärilleen, mutta aukio oli yhtä autio kuin hänen tullessaan sinne. Luke ei nähnyt ketään ja ravisti päätään. Hän oli ennenkin kuullut Ben Kenobin äänen, Yavinin taistelun aikaan ja hetkittäin sen jälkeen. Luke kuitenkin tiesi, että mies ei ollut enää elossa. Hetkittäin hän oli jopa huolissaan omasta mielenterveydentilastaan, mutta ei tohtinut puhua ääneen peloistaan.

Ehkä tällä vieraalla planeetalla oli kuitenkin outo vaikutus. Ajatus siitä, että vanha jedi olisi jotenkin selvinnyt Darth Vaderin iskusta tuntui jopa mahdolliselta. Luke nuolaisi suolaisi huuliaan ja katsoi ympärilleen. "Ben?" hän kysyi kokeilevasti.

Ben ei kuitenkaan vastannut, ja huokaisten Luke laski katseensa jalkoihinsa osittain noloissaan siitä, että oli uskonut edes moisen olevan mahdollista. Hän nosti päänsä katsoen kultaista meren takaa kohoavaa aurinkoa. Hän puhalsi pidättelemänsä ilman ulos keuhkoistaan ja hieraisi hartioitaan tietoisena, että hänen pitäisi pian juosta takaisin hotellille. Hänen vatsansa kurahti ja muistutti Lukea siitä, että oli aamupalan aika. Olikohan prinsessa jo herännyt? Luke rypisti kulmiaan mietteissään katse yhä nousevassa auringossa.

Välähdys tuli niin odottamatta, niin kokonaisvaltaisena, että se jätti Luken typertyneeksi.

Odottamatta hän näki edessään Leian kasvot. Näky oli hivenen häilyvä ja utuinen, kuin samean lasin läpi katsottuna. Mutta Leia se oli selkeästi. Luke erotti jopa prinsessan tummien ripsien värisevän hänen poskipäitään vasten. Hän melkein kuuli Leian tasaisen hengityksen. Jotain särähteli Luken korvissa, niin kuin tasainen rummunlyönti. Aivan kuin hän olisi tuntenut jopa prinsessan sydämen sykkeen Leian uneksiessa heidän vuokraamansa halvan hotellihuoneensa vuoteella.

oOo

_Keisarin juhlat olivat vihdoin ohitse. Leia istui vanhempiensa kanssa heidän palatessaan takaisin Meredonin asuntoon. Tyttö oli pyörällä päästään tavattuaan niin monta hehkilöä, joista oli vain kuullut tähän mennessä. Koko illan Leia oli ollut epämääräisesti tietoinen niin vanhempiensa jännittyneisyydestä kuin itseensä kohdistuneesta huomiostakin. Kummallisinta oli ollut tajuta itse keisarin ja tämän alaisen, Darth Vaderin, seuranneen häntä katseillaan illan ajan. Heidän tapaamisensa oli myös säväyttänyt Leiaa eniten, juuri nämä kaksi miestä olivat piirtyneet selkeimmin hänen mieleensä. Ei heidän asemiensa vuoksi vaan olemuksellaan - lordi Vader suunnattomalla epäkohteliaisuudellaan ja keisari silkinpehmeällä pahansuopaisuudellaan. Hän värähti jälleen keisarin ja hänen alaisensa herättämien epämääräisten tuntemuksien muistosta._

_Leia vilkaisi sivusilmällään vanhempiaan. Hän ei enää ihmetellyt isänsä reaktiota tai kasvoille kohoavaa puisevaa ilmettä aina kun joku otti keisarin lähipiirin puheeksi. Leia ei pitänyt keisarista eikä tämän mustahaarniskaisesta kummallisesti hengittävästä alaisesta lainkaan isäänsä enemmän._

_Turvamiesten hämärät hahmot näkyivät tummina juovina rantaviivaa vasten Alderaanin kuningasperheen astuessa ulos liiturista talon terassille._

_Leian vierellä kulkeva Bail nosti katseensa ja pysähtyi yllättäen._

_"Katso Leia", Bail osoitti tummansinistä, tähtikirkasta taivasta. Tyttö kurkotti epätoivoisesti kaulaansa isänsä käden suuntaan ja siristi silmiään. Hän ei nähnyt muuta kuin vain kalpeanvalkeita tähtiä ja häivähdyksen galaksin maitomaisesta usvasta tummuvalla iltataivaalla. "Tähdenlento", Bail totesi huvittuneesti._

_Leia henkäisi huomatessaan vihdoinkin isänsä osoittaman kohteen. Kirkas viiru pyyhki yli öisen meren jättäen peräänsä hehkuvan vanan. Se kiisi heidän ylitseen ja katosi viimein horisontin taakse._

_"Vanhan uskomuksen mukaan se, joka näkee tähdenlennon, saa yhden toivomuksen", Bail kertoi ja rutisti Leian syliinsä. Hän paino päänsä Leian hiuksia vasten ja veti syvään henkeä. "Ja koska me molemmat näimme tähdenlennon, me molemmat saamme toivoa."_

_"Mitä sitten toivoit?" Leia kysyi tuijottaen yhä yläpuolella hehkuvaa yötaivasta._

_Isän ote muuttui vielä vähän tiukemmaksi. "Totta kai sitä, että kukaan ei koskaan veisi sinua luotamme." Hän painoi pienen suukon Leian otsalle ja nosti katseensa Brehaan, joka seisoi oviaukolla ja katsoi hiljaa heitä kahta: isää ja tytärtä._

_"Isä, miksi sinä sellaista toivot?" Leia hihitti ja yritti pyristi itsensä irti. "Kaunis toive, mutta siinä ei ole mitään järkeä", hän totesi pikkuvanhasti._

_Bail päästi pitkän huokauksen. "Se on toiveeni, prinsessa", mies vastasi väsyneesti. "Ja nyt on sinun vuorosi kertoa."_

_Leia mietti vain hetken. "Että minä voin auttaa sinua siinä toisessa työssäsi, että luottaisit minuun edes sen verran." Hän puoliksi pelkäsi isänsä reaktiota, mutta Bail ei nauranut eikä suuttunut. Mies hengitti vain tasaisesti viileää meri-ilmaa._

_Hän silitti kevyesti Leian hiuksia ja kyykistyi viimein Leian kasvojen tasolle. Tuuli yltyi tuoden mukanaan suolaa ja kosteutta, sää oli jälleen huononemaan päin. "Leia", Bail katsoi tytärtään tiukasti. Syvenevä hämärä ja talon sisältä lankeava valo kohtasivat toisensa hänen kasvollaan piirtäen miehen melkein mustaksi, puoliksi varjoon, puoliksi valoon. "Jos sinä todella haluat auttaa", miehen ääni oli vakava, "sinun on opittava ajoitus. Joistakin asioista ei koskaan puhuta julkisesti."_

_Leia nyökkäsi, ja jotain vilahti Bailin kasvoilla. Helpotus, suru vai haikeus? Leia ei koskaan jälkeenpäinkään osannut nimetä isänsä kasvoilla näkemäänsä ilmettä._

_"Prinsessa", Bail nousi seisomaan. "Päivä on ollut pitkä ja sinua varmasti väsyttää, mene siis nukkumaan. Minä lupaan puhua kanssasi näistä asioista, mutta vasta sitten kun olemme kotona Alderaanissa."_

_Leia ei vastannut mitään, nyökkäsi vain hitaasti ja käveli Brehan luokse. Nainen kietoi käsivartensa hellästi tytön ympärille. He astuivat sisälle taloon jättäen Bail Organan yksin. Mies katsoi pitkään vaimonsa ja tyttärensä perään kasvoillaan tutkimaton ilme. Hän ei liikahtanut. Yltyvä tuuli puhalsi sankan pilviverhon tähtien peitoksi; utuinen sade laskeutui salakavalasti meren ylle ja lempeä hämärä muuttui läpitunkemattomaksi pimeäksi._

oOo_  
_

Luke räpäytti silmiään ja katsoi varuillaan ympärilleen. Hän seisoi edelleen kaupunginreunalla samalla paikalla kuin aikaisemminkaan. Tuskin sekuntiakaan oli kulunut tässä välissä. Hän hieraisi silmiään ja ravisti epäuskoisena päätään. Oliko hän vain kuvitellut sen vai saattoiko olla että hän oli juuri nähnyt osan prinsessa Leian unesta ... tai muistosta? Pieni kateuden piikki vihlaisi häntä hänen muistaessaan näyn Organoitten kuninkaallisen perheestä, Leian vanhemmista. Tunne muuttui nopeasti kuitenkin myötätunnoksi hänen muistaessaan, että Leia oli kuitenkin menettänyt kaiken sen.

Hän pudisti toisen kerran ymmällään päätään. Jos kyseessä todella oli Leian muisto, niin hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi hän oli sen nähnyt.

_"Voima näyttää sen, mitä se haluaa sinun näkevän."_

Nyt siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään, Luke kuuli selkeästi Benin äänen vierellään.

Hän käännähti, mutta ei nähnyt ketään. Luke nuolaisi huuliaan. "Mitä se sitten haluaa?"

_"Kaikki ajallaan, Luke."_ Kenobi vastasi lievästi huvittuneesti. "_Sinun lienee kuitenkin paras palata hotellille ennen kuin prinsessa herää. Teillä ei ole paljon aikaa."_

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Luke kysyi hämillään miehen kryptisestä vastauksesta. "Ben...?" hän toisti, mutta edesmennyt jediritari ei vastannut enää.

Pitäisikö hänen huolestua näistä kokemuksista? Hänen ymmärtääkseen ei ollut kovin normaalia keskustellut kuolleen miehen kanssa, oli tämä ollut jedi tai ei. Huokaisten Luke kohautti hartioitaan ja kääntyi ympäri. Ben oli kuitenkin ollut oikeassa ehdottaessaan Luken kiiruhtavan takaisin hotellille. Ilman ilmassa leijuvaa enteilevää tunnettakin hän tiesi, että prinsessa ei katsoisi hyvällä hänen poissaoloaan.

Hänen juostessaan takaisin kohti heidän hotelliaan Luken kasvoille kohosi odottamatta onnellinen hymy. Hän ymmärsi vihdoin sen, mitä äskeinen keskustelu todellisuudessa tarkoitti. Huolimatta Darth Vaderin punahehkuisesta sapeliniskusta Ben Kenobi oli edelleen auttamassa häntä. Luke ei sittenkään ollut yksin


End file.
